Daylight
by Valen27
Summary: 5 years after Breaking Dawn continuation, more than just J/R story. It's time to move and other issues soon crop up with old enemies and a growing Renesmee. Can the family bonds survive a family within a family?
1. Chapter 1 A Family Discussion

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful Twilight characters or plots. All of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only write this as an educational exercise to improve my own fiction writing skills, with a humble borrowing of her universe._

_This is my first fan fiction attempt and I am working hard to make this story as polished as possible. I have 10 chapters posted, but these will change over the next few weeks. Any disconnect between earlier chapters and later chapters at the moment, the earlier chapters are where the final story is going._

_Prologue_

Millions loved the story of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan falling in love that is well documented in the _Twilight _series by Stephenie Meyer. Their love and dedication to one another conquered death and the Volturi's threat to their immortality. From Edward and Bella's ignorance, the passion of their honeymoon birthed a vampire-human hybrid they named Renesmee. Upon Renesmee's first breath, her fate was sealed to Jacob Black. An imprint between shape-shifter and human–a seemingly unbreakable bond unique to the Quileute tribe that Jacob Black was born into.

After the winter standoff with the Volturi over Renesmee's origins, the Cullen family was free from the shadows of doubt, danger, and lies. Everyone should have had their happy ending, but the Cullen family's story was just beginning.

Life for the Cullens was calm in Forks, Washington over the next few years. The Cullen family was very close to one another, perhaps a little too close. Renesmee eventually enrolled in the school on the reservation when Jacob returned to finish his high school education. Jacob was due to graduate in just a few weeks, with honors thanks to the Cullen influence, when two unrelated events shattered the family's confidence about living in Forks.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the family patriarch, picked up the embarrassing nickname "Dr. Nip and Tuck" from his nurses. The more serious event was Jacob's father, Billy Black, dying from an unfortunate accident. The vampire family felt partly to blame. The presence of vampires in close proximity to the Quileute tribe of La Push awakened a deep and ancient magic. For tribal protection, young men and women naturally developed the ability to shape-shift into giant wolves. They were not traditional werewolves; they were not bound by the moon and possess complete self-control while in wolf form.

Young shape-shifters experienced difficulty learning control over the act of changing into a wolf. A young shape-shifter's transformations were spontaneous, instinctual. A traditional tribe campfire turned deadly when a young man was picked on by other kids. With uncontrollable anger, the boy shifted into a wolf for the first time before Billy Black could move out of the way.

Billy didn't die immediately from his injuries. Billy was wheelchair-bound before the accident and his body couldn't heal sufficiently before an infection set into his chest. After months of suffering, Billy passed away from complications related to pneumonia. Dr. Cullen did everything in his power to save Billy, but it was out of his hands.

Jacob Black was inconsolable as he wallowed in his new orphan status. No twenty year old should have both parents buried in the ground. Renesmee stayed faithfully by his side at his family home on the reservation for over a week. Jacob wouldn't eat. Renesmee watched him fight sleep like he feared never waking up. She tried her best to offer comfort and hide her inability to really empathize since her father was immortal.

It was ten days after Billy Black's funeral when the Cullen family decided to call a family meeting. This is where our story began...

**Renesmee**

Jacob and I arrived at my family's massive, nearly all-glass house in remote woods outside of Forks around twilight. I suspected this was going to be a big discussion, so I made sure Jacob and I ate before arriving. Mourning the loss of his father had made both of us weak. My family, despite being a bunch of vampires, truly hated the loss of any human life. So many kids were turning into shape-shifters, and now my poor Jacob lost his Dad to an accident. I seriously doubted my family would be okay with this.

We hunted on the way from La Push to our home on the outskirts of Forks. It was so sad to see my love halfheartedly eat the moose I brought down. I didn't particularly care for moose, but I was starving after over a week of nothing but human food. I counted on both of us needing to restore some energy, but I was wrong. Jacob barely ate a thing, making me worry about him even more.

"Mom, Dad, we're home," I called as we walked into the expansive foyer. The house was warm from a healthy fire roaring in the living room. Even though it was a late spring night, once the sun went down the air still took on a chill. "Give us a second to get cleaned up and we'll meet you in the dining room."

Even though my family doesn't eat regular food, we always used the dining room table for family discussions like a human family. Jacob's hand in tow, I rushed up the stairs. On the way up I had useless thoughts of us showering together, but my father's voice echoed from the dining room, "Renesmee, take your time. You can shower separately." Having a mind-reader for a dad was highly annoying.

I thought of Jacob as my fiance; the imprint basically made us engaged anyway. We couldn't break it even if we wanted to, which we didn't. Until recently, I looked like jail bait when I was out with Jacob and called him "Uncle Jacob" in public places. Now that I looked sixteen or seventeen, I felt more carefree in acting on my emotions for him.

Only problem is Jacob believed we should wait until marriage to have sex, so there was a lot of romance, but nothing more. I wasn't one hundred percent in agreement. It didn't change anything for me; my eyes only saw Jacob as my future husband. I often called him that and most of the family ignored it. I knew it really annoyed my dad a lot.

I sighed in frustration when we reached the top of the stairs. I knew in this case I was better off listening to Dad. Once we entered our master suite at the end of the hall, Jacob sauntered off to the bathroom we shared. I peeked to see he had shut the door, just in case, but he had.

Momentarily off comfort Jacob duty, I hurried to see if Alice put her latest acquisition in my room. I couldn't wait to get out of these clothes covered in mud from the forest and wreaking of animal blood. I stepped into my elegant and regal room. It smelled like roses from the fresh flowers on my night stand and cleaning supplies. Grandma Esme probably cleaned it, but Aunt Alice was the one who always put flowers in my room.

I loved my room. I breathed deeply and was so happy to be home. Jacob's couch was a crappy place to sleep. My gold-painted wrought iron bed overflowed with layers and layers of exorbitant thread count linens. All of them were in various shades of my favorite color, pink. Instead of a closet, I had a wall of old-fashioned white wardrobes to place all of my clothing. All four walls were covered in fine linen cloth in the French style of wall paper. When the morning sun hit just right, I woke up to pearlescent walls. All of this was thanks to the interior designing of my grandma Esme.

Grandma took pity on me since I am such a light sleeper and my parents' little cottage wasn't well insulated against noise. I heard them every night. It was gross. A little bit of construction work on the back of the house later, Jacob and I shared separate bedrooms coming off a very cool lounge area. The other bathrooms upstairs were renovated long ago, removing the unnecessary toilets so my vampire aunts and uncles had more space. Our master suite included our own full bathroom so Jacob and I wouldn't have to go downstairs to use the toilet in the middle of the night.

Before I could even bother with my wardrobe full of casual clothing, I zoned right in on the new burgundy garment bag lying on my bed. I squealed a little as I pulled the zipper. Inside was the luscious new coral Chanel suit that Aunt Alice texted me about. Mom and Dad won't let me skip school and go with her on shopping trips in New York anymore, but that didn't stop Aunt Alice. We loved to shop designers online.

Jacob interrupted my inspection of my new gift before I could appreciate it properly.

"Nessie, what does the family want to discuss?" Jacob asked me.

I turned around to see he was still rubbing his navy blue Egyptian cotton towel on the sides of his head to dry his jet black hair. He wore baggy, black sweats which annoyed me. I hated sweat suits on him; they were too baggy to show off his muscles.

Jacob's chocolate brown eyes weren't a haze anymore. He even took a quick glance at the suit in my hands. It seemed taking a shower woke up the walking zombie. I smiled at him with full approval of his return to the living. I knew I should be a little more understanding as I couldn't imagine losing my dad. But Billy was old, and we all knew he was getting sicker. It was only going to be a matter of time.

I wasn't sure if I should make him upset by giving my guess about the discussion. I stalled by sitting down on the my white leather and bleached pine wooden bench at the foot of my bed and taking off the non-revealing parts of my outfit. My hot pink Doc Marten half-calf boots were probably ruined. I threw my blood-soaked socks into the small wastebasket by the door; they weren't worth trying to wash.

I stood up and walked barefoot over to my Hollywood-starlet type of vanity on the far wall from my huge windows. On the way, I pulled my curly hair out of its restrictive pony tail. I massaged my fingers through my bouncy curls to the sore spot at the nape of my neck. I turned back around after a quick glance in the mirror to look at him with a convincing face.

"I have no idea."

It was a lie. Sort of. I didn't know for sure what the meeting was about; I couldn't read minds or see the future. But I had a feeling it was going to be something about Billy's accident. I saw his face ashen and he shied away from eye-contact again.

"Why don't you run downstairs and be present. It will help Dad's mood if he actually sees we showered separately," I said.

Jacob gave me a quick kiss and headed toward the stairs. He really was just going through the motions. I took a short shower and put on the new Chanel outfit. It felt divine. I preened a little in the full length mirror on the back of my bedroom door and debated whether I should take the time to put on accessories. Suddenly, Jacob's yelling downstairs made me give up on accessories and get downstairs as soon as I could.

"You CAN'T take her away from me! Haven't I suffered enough?"

I thundered down the stairs and rushed into the brightly-lit dining room. My family jumped from the table and leaned against the far walls just as a large russet wolf took the place of where Jacob was standing. The only casualties in the room appeared to be the furniture.

"Now Jacob, if you would calm down you would know we wouldn't dream of taking Renesmee away from you," Grandpa Carlisle said softly, but with a firm tone.

"It doesn't matter, he's too upset to think straight," my Dad said. It figures he would be reading minds uninvited.

"Jake, please don't do this. We're just discussing this for everyone's benefit," pleaded my Mom, Bella. She used her hands and mimed "calm" by moving them slowly in front on her and down towards the floor.

"What's this about taking me away? I don't want to go away!"

I finally spoke up. I decided someone needed to be on Jacob's side, and that would be me.

"Great, now we have two unreasonable people to convince," Uncle Emmett said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Just stop, all of you!" Grandma Esme commanded, visibly upset over the destruction of her dining room table. Again.

"Jacob, please go upstairs, change back into human form and put more clothes on. Everyone else, living room, _now_. Renesmee not another word until Jacob comes down. Then I expect you to keep him calm. Everyone will listen to your grandfather," Grandma said, pausing to glare at Uncle Emmett. "And the peanut gallery will remain silent."

The family all moved into the living room, but I stayed in the disaster area of a dining room with Jacob for a few moments. His wolf form took a few deep breaths and looked at me with sad brown eyes that would break anyone's heart. If I wasn't so angry, I probably would have burst into tears. Why would the family ever want to break us up? They knew it would kill him.

Jake shook his head slightly and bounded up the stairs on all fours. I swore I heard Aunt Rosalie on the love seat muttering about not allowing pets in the house, but I didn't always follow vampire speed speech if I wasn't listening for it. Suppressing my anger, I flopped down next to my mother on the couch. Uncle Jasper was pacing along the back wall of windows, staring out at the pitch-black sky. He was antsy. I would have laughed at my Aunt Alice when she sprawled out completely unladylike on the floor between the couch and love seat. But I wasn't in the mood for giggles.

Mom began running her fingers through my cherry red curls. She was trying to calm me down. I could sense her opening her mind to my father. Mom was a powerful shield so normally Dad could never read her mind. Telling her a secret to keep from him was about as safe as it got, provided you removed the thought from your own brain. It's a skill I had perfected to an art.

Jake walked unevenly down the stairs, pausing for different intervals on each step. He entered the living room clothed and calmer. He joined me and my parents on the long black sectional couch. Uncle Jasper stopped his pacing and joined Aunt Alice on the floor, but in a more dignified position. All of the couples were paired-off it. Grandma and Grandpa stood formally before us, and opened up the discussion.

"Okay, now that Jake has returned, Carlisle has the floor." Grandma Esme finished up her take over of the situation. She moved gracefully to lean against the wall between the destroyed dining room and the crowded living room.

"Thank you darling." Grandpa gave a smile and nod to Grandma.

"Now we are all very sad about the loss of Billy. Jake, I remember when I lost my own father. It is a hole that never heals completely. However, I think it is time we seriously discuss, as a _family–_and that includes everyone in this room–about how our presence is affecting the humans we love in La Push. As long as we remain here, more and more children will become shape shifters and that is unacceptable," Grandpa Carlisle said, pausing to take a fake breath. He was so good at playing human, he never shut it off.

Jacob took his chance to cut in. He addressed Grandpa directly.

"But it's our destiny. My tribe has always had shape shifters to protect the tribe. We don't know if the Volturi will come back, or if other vamps will come into the area! The more wolves we have the safer we are. Sam won't like this," Jake said as he took advantage of the momentary silence. Sam Uley was the leader of the main pack of wolves. He was also the first to change in modern times.

Mom jumped in to help Grandpa convince Jacob. "But Jake, this is the greatest number of shape shifters your tribe has ever had on record. Between the two packs, there are now forty. And younger kids are turning; we can't ignore that. It's not right, and it's dangerous. Continuing to stay here will just cause more problems," my Mom argued. She leaned over me to speak with Jake, like I wasn't even there.

Mom's dad was best friends with Jacob's dad when she was a kid. She had a real soft spot for the humans of La Push, probably more so than some of my other family members.

"And the Volturi? You think they will leave my tribe alone if the Cullens just up and leave? What about me leaving? I couldn't abandon Seth and Leah," Jake continued. His body gave off the gentle hum I could sense when his anger or frustration was growing.

Grandpa smiled grimly at Jacob and tried to be gentle in his response.

"We did consider the Volturi. Alice would give us warning if they decided to move against the pack. Aro is most interested in our gifts as vampires, no offense Jake. Moving away would bring less attention to the wolves. As far as Seth and Leah are concerned, it wouldn't be terrible for them. They have both imprinted and are living their lives. I was under the impression you three rarely ran together anymore," Grandpa said to Jacob, trying to show he considered the danger the Volturi posed to the wolves.

Everyone was ganging up on Jacob and acting like I didn't even matter. I was fed up.

"Well it sounds like this decision was already made, Grandpa," I said. I couldn't help that I flared a bit of attitude at the end of my statement. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. This was ridiculous. Everything I knew was here in Forks.

"What about Grandpa Charlie, Mom? Didn't you promise we would stay here?"

Instead of my mother's voice, my father began to speak. He shifted slightly in the couch so most of his body was turned towards me.

"Renesmee, honey, we have stayed four long years. As a family, we have been here for just over seven counting the time before I met your Mother. It is dangerous for _us_ to stay much longer. People at the hospital are already beginning to question Carlisle's age."

So that's what Mom shared with him in her mind. Or he picked it up from Grandpa Carlisle's mind. Dad the Mind Reader always knew everything.

This was about the safety of our family. All this talk about the safety of kids in La Push was just a fringe benefit. I instantly knew there was no fighting the decision. I grasped Jacob's hand and willed images of me agreeing to the move. The talent I have of communicating through touch came in handy. He began to shake his head, but I gripped tighter and showed more emphatically how dangerous it was for everyone if we stayed.

Then, I got an idea.

"Alright, but I want to choose where we go," I said to the shock of everyone around me, except Jacob. I figured if I picked somewhere I knew would take a great deal of planning to handle, it would buy us a little time here in Forks.

"Well, I think that might be okay, provided it's a reasonable place. Does everyone else agree?" Grandpa began checking his statement by eye contact with the other adults in the room. See, I knew they had already talked about this behind my back and agreed. We didn't even take a family vote.

"Okay Nessie, where do you want to go?" My Uncle Jasper's voice surprised me. Maybe he sensed my mischief.

I stood up pretending to mull it over. I purposely considered a bunch of dummy locations in my mind before I spoke just to mess with Dad. It served him right if he was listening to my thoughts.

"Charleston, South Carolina."

I recently watched a highlight of the city on a travel documentary. Charleston was a city that couldn't be more different than Forks if it tried.

_A/N: Thank you for reading, I appreciate all feedback. I try to respond to every review as well. _


	2. Chapter 2 Logistics

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful Twilight characters or plots. All of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only write this as an educational exercise to improve my own fiction writing skills, with a humble borrowing of her universe._

_**Jasper**_

My niece Renesmee never ceased to amaze me. She was quite a mischievous little sprite, much like her aunt Alice who I loved and adored. I knew the second I felt her emotion change from pissed off to cunning, something was afoot. Once she decided to pull her little power play of deciding where we moved, I indulged her by forcing the issue. I was eager to see her squirm and twist words to get her way.

"Charleston, South Carolina? What on earth is there?" my brother Edward blurted out. He stood up and paced, breaking contact with his wife. He was obviously shocked his daughter could be so senseless as to choose a sunny location.

"Well Dad, I'm tired of snow, rain, and gloom. I don't _want_ to leave Forks. But if I have to, then let's really make it a change of pace," Renesmee paused for dramatic effect. "My whole life has never been sunny," Renesmee finished, with a smug look on her face.

She didn't have to add the last part. I saw her mother Bella physically flinch at the words. Hell, it even stung me. Renesmee was everyone's baby in this family. Bella was the one family member most recently human, so she knew quite well the sacrifices her daughter made living in a family of vampires.

My sister Rosalie bristled behind me on the love seat. She never liked sharing the spotlight much. The funny thing was, I always thought Renesmee got her flair for acting overdramatic from Aunt Rosalie, herself. Sure she loved Renesmee more than anything, but Rose became competitive with her niece when it came to tuning in the "Me, Me, Me," channel.

"And just what are we supposed to do Nessie? Sit inside all day while you go out frolicking with your doggie? You know we can't be outside in the sun."

Rosalie gave a verbal smack right back. But that was Rose's way. She appeared to be Ms. Ice Queen; underneath it all she was a softy like everyone else. She just dealt with emotional pain with an emotional punch in return.

All of the emotions going back and forth were killing me as an empath. I could feel and manipulate the emotions of beings around me. Few people understood that powerful emotions were physically draining on me.

Renesmee appeared to ignore Rose's dog comment. I had to hand it to Nessie, when she wanted control of something, nothing deterred her. That was my girl!

"Oh come on, it's not like there isn't a single vampire in the South. Uncle Jasper, you lived in the South, how did you do it?" Renesmee said, taking the opportunity to drag me further into her machinations. Well, I did stick my own foot in it, didn't I?

I cleared my throat, not I needed the action, just the stall.

"Sweetie, I wasn't quite living the Cullen lifestyle back then. We had no need to really go out during the day and when we did, we certainly weren't passing as human," I said as gently as I could in my Southern drawl. I didn't want to squash her plans. Plus, she didn't know the full extent of my life before I met the Cullens. Her parents didn't think it was appropriate yet. I always thought the truth was a better option, but I would never override them.

Carlisle took a step towards Nessie standing near the living room entry way by the stairs. I supposed he hoped to keep control in her hands before someone could suggest another location.

"Well, as this place seems unreasonable, do you have a second choice Renesmee?" my father Carlisle tried to keep the peace as he sensed the tide going against Nessie's choice. Our little firecracker wasn't quite fizzled out.

She looked just like her Dad when she ran her fingers through her hair and thought hard. I couldn't help but half smile at our little Napoleon in action.

"Wait – I can figure this out. What about...what about...spray tans? Yeah! I mean we've never tried it here because a tan would look ridiculous in Forks." Renesmee's voice cracked at the last bit as if it was a little joke. "But down in South Carolina, everyone is tan. Wouldn't a spray tan cover up our sparkles like makeup does?" Renesmee was grasping at straws, but very big ones.

I could feel my darling Alice go emotionally blank, a sign to me she was having a vision. Obviously, Nessie's little suggestion wasn't too far out there. I instinctively placed my arms around her, for no reason. A vision wasn't like a seizure. Feeling her check out emotionally though always unnerved me. At my unconscious motion of concern, the entire family turned to Alice. We all knew she was seeing a vision of our possible future move to South Carolina.

"It could work Carlisle," Alice began to giggle a little at at she could see.

"Whoa, that's impossible." Edward could see everything in Alice's head as she saw it. He couldn't help being shocked by what they saw, but the rest of us were still skeptical.

"And it is pretty genius. I see you, very tan, walking from your car with Edward into a medical research hospital down there," Alice stated, changing her tone to a more serious one towards the end.

"There's a way to make me look that dark?" Edward said. It made me jealous sometimes to think of how he could reach into my wife's mind in a way I never could.

Once Edward and Alice tag teamed to confirm we could go out in the sun, a bunch of murmured side conversations started. I couldn't hear everyone, but I heard Rosalie and Emmett talk about plans to travel in Egypt to see the pyramids during the day.

"Well, there that settles it. Charleston it is," Esme stood up at her proclamation, in hopes I think of preventing anymore arguments. Can't say I didn't appreciate the attempt, all of the anger, confusion, and frustration were sending me over the edge. I couldn't send a calming wave because I promised everyone to allow the moving decision to take place in a pure state, without emotional influence from me.

Emmett broke the peace.

"Not hardly, there aren't any bears. And where would we live? We don't have an established house down there that I know anything about," Emmett began his protest with his stomach, and ended with an actual good point. That was his way, always hide his serious side with a joke.

We didn't have an established residence down there. I knew our property holdings better than the back of my own hand. But I was sure my man Jenks could handle the paperwork. Now that I knew going home down South could work, I didn't want to lose out on the opportunity.

"Emmett, we have other large game down South. Maybe it would be a good change of...menu." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood again. "I can't say I wouldn't mind being in more familiar territory. Buying a house won't be tough. Say the word and it's done," I said, knowing the family usually relies on me to handle logistics. Making arrangements like documentation and other human world interactions were my specialty. It came from my Army days. The Confederate Army.

I wouldn't be truthful if I didn't speak up to my family about how returning to the South would be a joy for me. It was a much larger city, Charleston rather than Forks. But I was strong enough now to resist temptation. And if I wasn't, my gorgeous wife Alice would help me avoid decisions and situations that would tempt me. At least I hoped.

"I still don't know about leaving. I get that being vampires you guys can't stay much longer. But have you forgotten a second option?" Jacob jutted in, "Nessie and I could stay here on the reservation while you guys move."

In a flash, Edward and Bella pounced to stand in front of Renesmee, keeping her away Jacob. Just as the two parents moved from defensive to offensive, Esme seized Bella. Carlisle snatched Edward. Emmett dove towards the couch to block Jacob from everyone, though I wasn't positive Jake was completely safe.

I couldn't honor my promise anymore. I focused hard on sending calming waves to everyone. I heard Alice softly say "Good job babe," so that only I could hear. Everyone was motionless for a moment, very eery if all of us weren't supernatural.

Alice stood up from her spot next to me on the floor and danced to the middle of the room.

"Okay, discussion over. I've seen it and Charleston works for everyone. There is no reason for more debate," Alice broke the silence with her seer's authority.

Alice next directed her authority to the kids.

"Renesmee, it's getting awfully late and you're a week behind on your homework. We indulged Jacob's grieving process long enough. I suggest you go upstairs and get started. Same goes for you Jake. Unless you want to repeat the twelfth grade in Charleston?"

Jake started to walk toward the stairs, or the front door depending on your interpretation, but hung his head, moping. He stopped right where one would need to make a decision between the two, and spoke down to the ground.

"Is it okay for me to stay, or should I go back to the rez? I wasn't trying to upset anyone, I was just presenting all the options," Jacob said, exposing the young man he actually was – naïve and gullible to think his suggestion of removing the baby bird from the nest wouldn't ruffle some feathers. It made sense the option would occur to him to stay. His entire ancestry belonged to La Push.

Releasing her grip on Bella, Esme responded first. She marched with purpose directly over to Jacob and pulled him into one of her best Mom hugs.

"Of course you must stay Jacob, we asked you to make this your home long ago. What kind of family kicks people out because of a disagreement?" Esme pulled back and raised her eyebrows to her own rhetorical question. "Yes, you and Renesmee should go get caught up on your school work upstairs." She finished with a gentle nudge on the high part of his back, in between his shoulders.

"But, if we're moving soon–" Nessie was cut off before she could finish.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, upstairs now!" Bella pulled the Mom card, loud and clear. I could have sworn Renesmee showed full vampire speed up those stairs in response.

Everyone in the room relaxed once the kids were gone. It was a disaster bringing them into the decision, but at least no one was hurt. It had been a very long time since Jacob had raised the scruff of Bella or Edward about their daughter, but suggesting they separate was a very dumb idea. Things were getting much harder now that Renesmee was testing boundaries herself, as she learned where childhood ended and adulthood began.

Rosalie moved first, acting oblivious to what just happened. She grabbed Emmett's hand and announced they were going hunting. It didn't fool any of us. They went hunting yesterday. More likely they just wanted some alone time. Rosalie's love-making noises annoying the wildlife was just fine by me.

Esme and Alice left to survey the damage in the dining room. I overheard them discuss if replacing the table was even prudent. Bella and Edward made their exit, presumably to their cottage. They were lucky to have their own little retreat. I was just about to retire to my room and recover from all the emotional damage my mind felt when my father interrupted me.

"Jasper, could you meet me in my study?" Carlisle walked towards his study, not even waiting for my inevitable nod. I anticipated that he wanted to start planning our move. Things were beginning to get suspicious to the local folk here in Forks, and we couldn't delay. I rubbed my forehead in vain, but I knew nothing but rest and hunting would erase the discomfort I was feeling. Alice paused in her discussion with Esme to stare at me with a "Are you okay?" look, but I raised a hand to show I could deal.

I followed Carlisle to the back of the house where he kept his office. It always felt cozy in here despite the large wall that was nothing but a window. All of the centuries-old tomes gave off an earthy smell that reminded me of my time before meeting the Cullens. I couldn't say I was overly familiar with Charleston. I only visited there once or twice as a vampire. But I could certainly help in other areas about the move.

Carlisle stood looking out at the explosion of green just beyond the thin glass barrier. The rapid loss of sunlight was turning the emerald greens into black shadows of rustling leaves. I closed the door behind me and stood waiting for him to address me. This was proper respect given his status as my adopted father and elder. He didn't keep me waiting for long. Eventually he turned around and began shuffling papers on his desk.

"Jasper, I have no intention of using any memories you may have of Charleston for planning. I ask for your guidance in this move because your logistical skills far outweigh my other children's attentions to details." Carlisle said, raising a face full of pride to stare hard at me.

I bowed my head slightly at the compliment and flashed a smile. The man may not read minds, but he always had a pulse on the situation. I knew what I wanted to say next, but the words choked a little in my throat.

"Thank you, I am at your disposal Carlisle. This move will be...a challenge."

Carlisle pinched his nose just between his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, to be truthful, I have no idea how to move all ten of us and keep everyone relatively happy."

One of my eyebrows broke free of my control and raised at his hint of the family discord I have felt growing around us. I had only shared my concerns with Alice and I didn't know if Carlisle would wish to hear how the feelings were intensifying. Before I could make a decision, he changed the subject.

"What a joy to have Alice, isn't it? We know our efforts will pay off but no idea what to do. It's putting together a puzzle where you can see the finished picture, but the not the pieces while you work." Carlisle laughed a little at his own metaphor. I joined him thinking about that crazy trip I took with Alice just as the Volturi were threatening my family. It took every ounce of my trust in her to run when she said to do so. I never ran from a fight.

"Now about this spray tanning business. I am skeptical that any chemical can stick to our skins, but if Alice's vision is of us tanned, then I am willing to try. Can you procure the equipment we will need to try this out?" Carlisle asked, not really doubting my ability to find anything for the family. He and I were partners in crime during the purchase of Isle Esme. There was some strong arm-twisting for the head of a local drug cartel involved, but Carlisle never asked and I never told him.

I smiled at the thought of us living freely in the sun around people. But I too was concerned at what it would take to stain our marble like skin. I would need to do some research into the chemicals available on both the commercial and black markets.

"I think I can obtain everything we will need for trials. I suppose once we get the tanning correct, you and Esme will take a scouting trip?" I politely added on my next suggestion for strategically planning the move.

"Yes, we will need to obtain appropriate real estate, and I can trust your lawyer contacts will handle the finer details for us once we know what we are buying." I nodded as Carlisle continued speaking. "We should also start working on cover stories. Speak with Alice as I am sure she can give insights, but make sure you talk with Edward and Bella about any plans for Renesmee and Jacob. I would hate for us to presume anything from a vision before someone has a chance to make a decision."

"What about Rose and Emmett? Shouldn't they also get a cover story?" I noticed Carlisle's omission right away. Again the growing resentment I could feel from Rosalie every time Edward and Bella were around flashed to the forefront of my mind. How could Carlisle know unless she was thinking concrete thoughts that Edward could read?

"Yes, yes, of course. Forgive me, I miscounted. It was a simple oversight." Carlisle looked tired as he explained away his _oversight_. He looked as if he too needed to hunt, but I wasn't buying the oversight.

Calling on every single one of my diplomatic skills, I decided to shed a little light on what I could detect.

"Forgive me Carlisle for being bold," I paused but Carlisle motioned for me to speak freely, "but could we try to limit the amount we include Renesmee and Jacob on the planning stages of the move? Their emotions are so volatile right now, I believe they need more leadership than uncertainty. I would hate for another situation like tonight occur with someone getting hurt." I didn't mean just physically, but I wasn't sure if he would catch my nuance.

Carlisle sighed and took a seat in his high-back brown leather chair. He took a moment to consider what he would say next.

"Are there any other emotions or feelings you are picking up about the move from others that I should know about?"

I tightened my lips and projected apologies through my eyes.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, you know I won't intrude on family members in that way. We all may guard our thoughts around Edward, but it is next to impossible for anyone to feel fake emotions. I can't invade anyone's privacy in that manner. However, any troubling emotions I sense, you can pick up from actions and words without too much trouble." I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle, but it wasn't fair for me to unduly use my empath skills against others. If anyone preached with power came responsibility, it was Carlisle.

"No, no of course not. I trust you will say something if you feel danger, but I respect you for honoring that level of privacy Jasper. We were very blessed the day you and Alice joined our little odd family."

"Thank you Carlisle, if you don't mind could we table further discussions until after I obtain the equipment we need to test out Alice's vision? My stamina at the moment is wiped out and I'd like to go for a quick hunt with Alice and then rest quietly away from the others," I said as I could feel my thirst increase a notch in intensity.

"I apologize my son, I should have considered your needs first. Yes, please these discussions can wait. I'm sure you will find Alice right outside my door." Carlisle smiled apologetically, and motioned towards the door.

I turned to open the door, but indeed Alice had beaten me to it.

"Come on, let's go kill some elk hot stuff!" Alice poked her head in and yelled "Bye, Carlisle!" in her high-pitched and playful voice after we exited.

Alice's presence immediately made me feel better. I grabbed her hand as she dragged me down the hall to the back door of the house. We both took a flying leap off the deck into the darkness below, ready to fly through the trees on the prowl.


	3. Chapter 3 Speckled Pup

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful Twilight characters or plots. All of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only write this as an educational exercise to improve my own fiction writing skills, with a humble borrowing of her universe._

Carlisle

A rousing toccata of bird calls greeted me as I stood on our home's back deck. The dew was just evaporating from the lawn on this early summer morning. Sunlight splintered into hundreds of rays between the forest's trees as the sun began its slow rise from beneath the horizon. I was calm. The earth was cheerful. Was I ready to give up the tranquil country life that our family had lived for the last half-century for the hustle and bustle of a city?

I wasn't sure.

"I'd say a penny for your thoughts, but I feel we have enough money." The voice behind me resonated to my very core. I spun around, feeling love fill me from head to toe.

"Esme, how are you this morning? Are the young ones eating?"

Esme smiled and closed the distance between us. Our bodies naturally fell into an embrace, her head nestled right over my ceased heart. I kissed the top of her head and slowly caressed her lower back. Just as my mind contemplated building up a more urgent desire, I felt a sharp pinch directly on my hind quarters. I instinctively pulled back, enough to break my focus.

Esme laughed.

"The kids are eating breakfast as we speak. You know, right on the other side of that window." She made a quarter turn with her torso and pointed directly in front of me. "I was hoping you and I could have some time to talk." Esme's eyebrows raised into a quizzical expression, though she knew I never denied her anything.

"Mmmm, I am persuaded. Tell me what's on your mind."

Esme beckoned me to join her at the little glass table and chairs we kept on the deck. Occasionally, Renesmee and Jacob ate their meals al fresco. Taking longer strides, I reached the chair first and pulled her into my lap. Wearing a tan tunic style shirt with ornate embroidery along the edges, and brown leggings, Esme pulled her long legs up close, simulating the morning chill affected her.

I enjoyed my unobstructed view down her loose shirt. Unfortunately, Jacob and Renesmee only had three more weeks of school. These last two weeks of no work and a house virtually to ourselves – the others spent most of the day running errands for the move – afforded Esme and me extraordinary time to rekindle our more intimate passions. At least we would be completely alone for our scouting trip to Charleston.

"Carlisle, I am worried about the move. Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob are taking it so very hard. And you never see Rosalie in the same room as Edward anymore. And well...I'm afraid this move will break our family apart," Esme said, with great emotion behind her voice.

I gripped her tighter and kissed her lower neck, directly over one of her vertebrae.

"I understand, but sweetheart we must move. I, too, foresee some members of our family will take a little break, but it has happened before. We are strong, dearest. Not even distance will come between the Cullens," I said, resolute in my tone.

"It's here, it's here, it's here!" Renesmee burst through the back door and beamed at us. Exactly what was here, I didn't know, but it evidently warranted excitement. That young woman took a century off my age every day with her marvelous disposition towards the world around her.

"Oh, sorry, Grandma and Grandpa. I don't mean to interrupt, but it's _here._"

"What's here Renesmee?" I asked, not sure I even wanted to know what it was.

"The spray tanning booth! Uncle Jasper just accepted the crate from the delivery man, and it's in the living room!" Renesmee finished her explanation on a high-pitched note. She was gone as fast as she had appeared. Esme moved to stand up, but I held her in place.

"Oh, just a moment or two more. They still need to unpack it." I said huskily and trapped my Esme in my arms. I turned her a quarter turn so our eyes could lock for just a moment. She appeared to agree with my assessment of the situation.

I hungrily kissed her with every ounce of passion I could muster. She tucked an errant lock of hair back behind her ear and returned the fervor. My hands flew from her face, down her sides, feeling the curve of her breasts through her clothes. They came to rest at her small waist. I wanted her, right then and here. My brain began entertaining ways we could hide our love making from Renesmee and Jacob on the other side of the glass. Esme was quicker than I was to come up with a solution.

Breaking away, Esme winked at me and shifted the majority of her weight to my right leg. Her back was now blocking any view from the window. She expertly released my arousal from my pants with her right hand. It was exhilarating to feel the damp, cool air as I was exposed.

_Oh yes. Please release me._

Her mouth returned to mine with her own sense of urgency, and she moved her fingers up and down , eliciting even greater need from my groin. The sheer naughtiness of sneaking around hastened my release. Her strokes perfectly grazed every single place of pleasure along my shaft, reaching a crescendo at the very tip of me.

_I can't hold on any longer. I just need to let go..._

I groaned into her mouth and bucked my hips slightly as Esme tightened her grasp. She continued her machinations until my body had settled back down. When all was done, I softly kissed her lips and lost myself in her eyes. I truly was one lucky being.

"Mrs. Cullen, that was a very good thing you did for your husband." I chuckled a little as once again that same lock of hair broke free from behind her ear. I quickly fixed it for her with my left hand. After gently nudging her with my forehead to hers, Esme rose so I could readjust my person and clothing.

"It was my pleasure, Dr. Cullen. Hopefully, there will be more of my pleasure, later today," she said with a sultry, minxish smile. In less than a second, I was properly attired and opening the door for her. I didn't miss her slightly exaggerating her hips as she walked past me. I enjoyed the view for as long as I dared before entering the house myself.

We were the latecomers to the party in the living room. Jasper and Edward were determinedly hooking up cords and tubes to the outlets and canisters of variously labeled chemicals. Esme discreetly walked to the kitchen and washed her hands.

I walked closer to supervise the activity. Edward and Jasper began smirking as I drew nearer.

Indignant, I asked them if anything was the matter. They looked at each other, humor dancing from one pair of eyes to the other before the smirks turned to full out laughter.

I glared at Edward, expecting an explanation.

Once Edward calmed himself, he looked at me with a false serious face. "You realize thoughts and emotions travel through glass, right?"

My mouth opened in horror. I never considered the two of them might also be just on the other side of the glass. Smiling, I decided to share in the joke. I only paused my own laughter to give them a stern word of caution.

"Not a word to Emmett. From either of you." This made all three of us nearly howl with laughter. Emmett would just love to tease Esme and myself about a quickie hand job on the back deck.

"What's so funny?" Renesmee asked. She was finished with her breakfast and tried to slyly get involved with the spray tan project.

"Nothing, we just almost hooked the hoses up incorrectly. Are you ready for school?" Edward stood up from his crouch by the tanning booth, preparing to drive Jake and Renesmee to school.

"Do I have to go, Dad? It's the end..."

"Renesmee, you know I will not allow you to stay home from school. Don't even argue about how the reservation school will make an exception for you; it's a bad habit to fall into. Next year in Charleston, you will not receive the same special treatment."

Renesmee kept pouting and giving her father pleading eyes. If it was left up to me, I would give into her desire to stay home in a heartbeat. But I was Grandpa; it's my job to indulge her. Edward just shook his head, so she trekked up the stairs, presumably to collect her school bag.

"We know that regular spray tan works fine for Nessie's skin. She tried it out at the salon in Olympia." Jasper's voice brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

I curiously held up a canister of what I thought would be skin dye. Only it was labeled _concrete stain_. What exactly was Jasper doing?

"Jasper, concrete stain? Is this equipment designed for this?"

Jasper gave me a genuine smile back.

"This one is, yes. That's why I needed it special ordered. Alice and I planned to try out the regular spray tanning, but her vision showed it wouldn't adhere to our skin well. So I did more research and thought maybe something stronger would work."

Renesmee came down the stairs, ready for school. Rosalie and Emmett followed her down. She must have informed them about the arrival of the spray tanning booth.

"I can't wait to try this out, Jasper. I want to look just like Nessie here." Rosalie beamed at her sun-kissed niece standing next to her on the landing.

"Glad to hear we have a volunteer." Jasper laughed, as he finished hooking up the last of the canisters.

"I didn't say I would be first."

"Sure sounded like it to me," Jasper argued.

"Me too," Edward said as he headed out the door with Renesmee and Jacob.

"Carlisle." Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her and looked at me, chin down, with her hair slightly covering the tops of her eyes.

"Don't look at me, Rosalie. I heard you were anxious to try it out, why not be first?" I couldn't help but give an amused smile. She was put on the spot.

Rosalie huffed and said, "Fine." She was a blur up the stairs and came back down in a halter top bikini. From the looks of it, the designers were running out of fabric when they made it.

"Damn babe, showing off the goods for everyone?" Emmett put a protective arm around Rose.

"What, and have tan lines? Not a chance, even if they wouldn't be sparkling."

"Actually Emmett, Rose is wearing the best outfit for the women, unless they wish to go topless or _au natural_," Jasper explained. "I bought some speedos for us guys."

Esme was back by my side after cleaning the kitchen from Nessie and Jacob's breakfast mess. I stopped paying attention to the others when she began whispering into my ear.

"_So what do you think about me, tanned, everywhere?"_

The turn on was instantaneous. Usually, I was much more in control of these types of urges, but with everything changing around us, it felt like a new day. No longer did I daily steel myself for work at the hospital. I could give into more of my stronger emotions with less fear of any consequences. I felt free.

"We can discuss that later." I turned and squeezed her waist towards me with one arm. Now that she said it, I would make absolutely sure I knew how to work the machine so she could be evenly tanned, _everywhere,_ as she put it. I needed to pay attention.

Rose was already in the spray chamber. Jasper began working the controls. In just a few moments, the moment of truth arrived.

"Okay, you should be done. Come out Rosalie," Jasper said, with a serious look on his face at a piece of paper in his hands.

The door opened and Rose stepped out. After the briefest moment of silence, the room filled with laughter. Rose looked like a dalmatian – a white dalmatian with big splotches of beige brown. She smelled strongly of polyurethane. Obviously, the solution didn't adhere evenly on our skin.

"JASPER!"

"I was afraid this might happen."

"What do you mean, 'you were afraid this might happen?' You _knew_ I could come out looking like... looking like a speckled pup?" Rosalie was furious and panicked at the same time. She tried to rub it off, but the stain wasn't budging.

"That won't work; it won't just rub off."

"What are you talking about? Renesmee could rub hers off in areas where it was too dark with a clean white cloth."

Jasper looked sheepish. Rosalie and Emmett had missed the conversation about using concrete stain.

"This isn't just spray tanning solution. That won't work on our skin; we are too much like stone. I used a concrete stain, instead." Jasper continued to look at his notes, and played with the canisters again, changing how he had them hooked up.

"I think this configuration will work now, but I need to try it on someone else first. I need to know it works before I try to fix your...spots." He struggled to keep the corners of his mouth down in a frown. I coughed to prevent myself from laughing, again. Rose did look hilarious.

"No, you fix this Jasper. I look like a freak!" Rosalie was threatening Jasper with her tone, but at the same time knew she needed him to fix it.

"Relax babe," Emmett said, taking off his shirt. "I'll go next. We'll be speckled pups together."

Emmett knew how to save a situation with Rosalie by instinct. Rose still wasn't happy, but she seemed pleased to hear she wouldn't be the only blotchy vampire.

Emmett kicked off his shoes and slid off his shorts. Esme shielded her eyes in mock embarrassment.

"It's okay Esme, I wore underwear today." Emmett snorted as he shut the spray chamber door behind him.

Jasper began turning knobs again, but this time he turned a blue knob before the green one hooked up to what I knew was the bottle of stain.

"Hey, this kinda tingles."

"It should Emmett, it's an acid etching solution to rough up your skin before the stain deploys. This should make the application even," Jasper said.

It took a little longer for Emmett's session in the tanning booth, but only by a minute or two. The door opened and he looked perfectly tan all over. Esme and I were speechless. Not Rosalie, this only made her more furious.

"What the hell, Jasper! You make me splotchy, and he comes out looking like Adonis?"

"Thanks babe!" Emmett growled, and picked Rosalie up with one arm. "That makes you my Aphrodite!" Emmett tried to kiss Rosalie, but she pushed him away and forced him to put her down.

"Ugh." Turning her attention to Jasper, Rosalie hissed through her teeth. "You _**will**_ fix me, right now."

Rose stepped into the spray chamber and shut the door with a little too much force. It wobbled in place from the extra inertia.

"This might hurt a little, Rosalie. I have to run a triple cycle of the acid etching to remove the stain, and then reapply another coat of stain." Jasper looked slightly worried about the acid reaction.

"Whatever. Beauty is pain."

I felt obliged to speak up. I didn't like the sound of acid eating away her skin.

"Jasper, are you sure a triple cycle won't hurt her?"

Jasper looked at me and shrugged. "I can't be positive. It shouldn't. By my calculations and tests on my own skin, it takes three cycles to remove the stain completely. Up to four cycles in a row shouldn't cause serious pain. After that, it became bit uncomfortable."

Jasper lifted his arm to show me the underside of his bicep. There was a clear circular area where the skin was indented. The man had burned himself with acid for this move. I was awestruck.

"Jasper! What did you do to yourself?" Esme slipped right into Mom mode.

"I'm fine, Esme. It will um...grow back. I only did 8 rounds. Then Alice made me stop," Jasper flashed his brightest smile to reassure Esme he was indeed unharmed.

"Where is Alice, by the way?" I realized both Alice and Bella were gone.

Emmett spoke first.

"Shopping. Bella doesn't do so hot with move stuff, so Alice took her out early this morning to keep her away from the tanning until Edward could be with her for it."

"Hey, I'm still waiting in here. I don't care if it hurts me, but I will hurt someone if I stay looking like this for much longer!" Rosalie was growing impatient.

"Better try it. She can handle pain. Trust me." Emmett made the 'okay' sign with his hand and winked at Jasper. We all just shook our head at his thinly veiled reference to their amorous activities. There wasn't a day gone by without Emmett bragging about his private life with Rosalie. We mostly overlooked it.

"Thanks, Emmett, I didn't need to know that." Jasper turned the blue knob and pressed the timer for three cycles. Then the canister with the stain was activated.

"This really does tingle. But I feel...refreshed. Maybe this is how exfoliating feels to humans." Rosalie was enjoying herself in the booth. I never considered how spa treatments were effectively wasted on the women in my family. They seemed to make a point to go together at fairly regular intervals.

The front door opened and Edward rejoined us. His jaw dropped at the sight of Emmett's tanned exterior. He didn't say a word, and I was pretty sure Emmett was sending him thoughts of a dastardly nature. Emmett's eyes had a spark in them that reminded me of how young men look before they knowingly break a rule.

Rosalie's re-treatment was complete. She stepped back out, speckle free. She paused to look at her arms and legs. Once satisfied, she looked up at Edward expecting to hear his assessment.

"Wow, Emmett, you look great, man. Rose, you too. But why did you want darker patches all over?"

Emmett burst out laughing when Rose ran to the nearest mirror.

"What? It looks fixed to me." Rose was scrutinizing her spray from every angle.

Jasper and I realized Edward was just getting Rosalie's goat, and also started to laugh. Esme gave me a look of disappointment and walked towards Rosalie.

"You look beautiful. Emmett convinced Edward to give you a hard time." Esme placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, then lifted it off to test if any of the stain transferred to her palm. Her hand was clean.

Rosalie spun away from the mirror and looked at Emmett accusingly.

"Hmph. I was going to take you to the beach in my convertible and let you rub suntan lotion all over me in public. Now I will just have to go by myself." Rosalie paused to take her blonde hair out of the shower cap and shook it free. The air filled with the smell of her herbal shampoo, a nice change to the slightly stinky smell of the stain.

"Maybe a nice lifeguard will help me." Rosalie bunched up her shoulders towards her ears and smirked at Emmett. She flew back up the stairs. She couldn't go out in the bikini she had on, it was ruined from the stain.

"Babe!" Emmett followed her, in hopes of pleading his case.

Edward asked Jasper to teach him how to work the spray tanning booth. Remembering Esme's plans, I joined them.

I clasped my hands on Jasper's shoulders and praised his ingenuity. I never would have thought to use an acid etching solution on our skins.

Even I was anxious to cast off my pale complexion for something more appropriately summer time. Thank goodness for Renesmee and her dreams of living in the sun.

"Jasper, did you know without the acid etching our skins came out blotchy?" I asked, strongly suspecting he would have known from Alice's visions.

Jasper didn't even look at me.

"Yep."

"Then why..."

"Carlisle, there are few opportunities to prey upon Rosalie's vanity. I was the one who suggested to Alice she take Bella shopping this morning."

Both Edward and I exchanged glances. Jasper's strategic planning abilities were just, scary. But I was glad he was on our side.


	4. Chapter 4 Good Times Ahead

_Disclaimer: All of these characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and I intend no copyright infringement. I wish her Twilight story would never end, and so this story is a not-for-any-kind-of-personal-profit and purely for the enjoyment of others. I make no claim to any of the characters or previously written storyline by Stephanie Meyers, and hope one day my story is made obsolete by her continuing the story of her own universe._

Esme

Two weeks 'alone' with my husband; it is so nice sometimes to just get away. I say 'alone' because our daughter Rosalie and son Emmett are tagging along. In the end, the family thought it best if Carlisle and I didn't tread into unknown territory alone. Alice maintained everything would be fine, but my son Edward was rather insistent we bring some muscle. I laugh to myself at that. The kids so often forget just how old and powerful Carlisle is. Just because he chooses to never use it, doesn't mean his power has gone away.

As I catch a glimpse of myself once more in the long body mirror of the luscious bathroom at the Charleston Place Hotel, I can't get over how _normal_ I look! The spray tan idea turned out to be a complete godsend. The first few applications were bit on the funny side, as Jasper turned out much too dark and a blotchy Rosalie made us all double over. She rubbed and rubbed for days to get it off.

Who knew the chemicals only reacted with dead skin cells to produce the pigment? If anyone's skin is dead, it's certainly a vampire's. Our skin doesn't exfoliate, and spray tan is waterproof, so really only rubbing off is our issue.

I can't imagine I will live without one ever again. Just the slight change in our skin tone makes playing human that much easier. Staring at my own reflection, I even feel more human. It isn't completely foolproof. People are still mesmerized by our other supernatural charms. However, it is much easier for humans to dismiss us completely as millionaires with the means to hire personal skin care consultants. Or at least that is what Edward said was the general consensus when he and Bella tested their new skin tones in Olympia the weekend before the four of us left.

This one new development is making the move to Charleston a highlight for everyone. We can now all go to the beach! When it's sunny! When the kids begin school, no more cover up trips for bright days! It's like a massive weight of being a reluctant vampire has lifted off everyone's shoulders. Let the sun shine in.

A gentle knock on the door startled me.

"Darling, I know you don't like to be hurried, but we are supposed to meet the real estate agent for cocktails in a few moments." my now golden Carlisle interrupted my preening session.

Drat, I forgot his earlier warning about the appointment before my bath.

"Right, I'll be ready in just a moment."

I was being literal. Dressed into my coral Dior suit at vamp speed, I was ready to join my husband as we listened to the latest round of property offerings. I couldn't believe I could get away with warm colors again, now that my skin wasn't alabaster white.

Our first real estate agent was a pushy guy without a clue. He tried to sell us a condominium! We wasted most of our time with him viewing properties completely inappropriate for our needs. By the time Carlisle fired him and found a replacement, all we could do is go by prospectus.

We originally planned on a remote location, but the latest developments in passing for human, rain or shine, meant we are considering a first for the Cullens: downtown presence.

Carlisle and I walked into the hotel's Thoroughbred Club right before 5 PM. The place was about half full of patrons, some obviously hotel guests and others local professionals simply making a last round of meetings with high profile clients. I could see why it was a popular selection for business over cocktails. The wood paneling and warm lighting gave a nice ambiance of Old Money and Southern charm. All of the pictures of horses made me miss riding. I wondered if Carlisle was hit with a similar feeling of nostalgia. I pressed my hand into his, and received a smile in return.

"Carlisle, what do you think about a property where we can keep some horses? It would be great for Renesmee to learn how to ride, and I'm sure Jacob would enjoy it too." I suggested. True, it would be tough for the horses at first to be around us, as they would sense predator. But it can be overcome with time.

"We can certainly put that forth to the family. I don't think anyone has a taste for horse." Carlisle grinned at his own tease. "Besides, don't forget Jasper, I bet he would love an opportunity to ride again."

Our discussion on owning horses again was cut short by our young real estate agent standing up to greet us. Okay, she wasn't really young in looks compared to us, probably in her mid-40s, with a perfectly styled dress suit and hairstyle. But to us, she might as well be a child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, my firm was just so happy to hear you are in the market. Now is such a great time to purchase as the market is certainly a buyer's dream. I have quite a few property workups here, for both of your very different profiles. Now, have you thought about who you will finance through?" Mrs. Rita Haygood finished her introduction.

I had to hide my confusion quickly. Both profiles? What on earth is she talking about? I thought we were only discussing downtown properties. But I don't interrupt because Carlisle began speaking.

"We have already secured funding through our bank. But thank you for your concern." Carlisle politely answered. I still remembered the disastrous time we said we would pay in cash. I think that was more of a shock to our agent then than if we had said "Oh by the way, we're vampires." We now let the humans think we are financing, and the lawyers just handle all of the smoke and mirrors at closing. I think we actually own a mortgage company, but I never really concerned myself with our finances. Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward handled most of that.

"Well, let's get started in the gallery of homes we have here in the Charleston area. I have 2 main properties to show you." Rita began, pulling four glossy property folders out of her briefcase.

"Here is the first. It is just under $4 million, and while it is downtown, it's not historical, only about 55 years old. Designed by a local architect, it's a large home for downtown, on a double lot. It has beautiful views of the harbor, and various viewing points to take advantage of that. There's a modern, state-of the art gourmet kitchen, perfect for entertaining. It has 6 beds and baths, and a 4 car garage. I toured this home personally, and it is simply breath taking inside. You have an open spiral stair case, French doors leading out from the dining and living rooms to the gorgeous patio.

Mrs. Cullen, you will love the His and Hers walk-in closets in the master suite. The home is also located very close to Ashley Hall School, a K-12 private honors school for young women. I know you mentioned you have a daughter who has been home schooled and will enter the 9th grade. I would say this home is your modern living choice." Rita handed us the prospectus on the property.

It certainly addressed many issues for us, but a 4 car garage? How do we say we own nearly a dozen vehicles? I wasn't sure how a downtown property would really work for vehicle storage anyway. The good schools in the area would be perfect for Renesmee, and certainly a bonus for Edward and Bella if they chose to keep her with the humans. I have to keep reminding myself they are her parents and need to be the primary decision makers for her. I think that's hard for me, and Rosalie. Probably Alice too where it comes to shopping trips.

I secretly hoped we could obtain a historical home. It would be wonderful to own a home with old character, and perhaps even requiring a little restoration. As if she could read my thought, Rita had an older counterpart to the first property-

"Our second home to offer is evidence that old doesn't mean poor condition. Here is the Wegman-Holmes house, built circa 1820. One section of it currently operates as a profitable bed and breakfast, but you could change that. It is also 6 bedrooms but only 3 full bathrooms and 2 half.

Now, this property is unique because it is actually a main residence, and then there is the Kitchen House, or cottage. The Kitchen House holds two bedrooms a living room and small kitchenette. It was originally the kitchen for the main home.

Zoning laws in the area would permit the construction of new structures, since I know a garage is important to your family. You would need to pass all building plans through the historical architecture board for approval, but many of the 'carriage houses' you see on properties downtown are remodeled on the inside for vehicles." Rita finished and it was clear she thought this property was far better than the first one. From the sound of it, I had to agree.

"Is the second property also close the good schools?" I asked, a typical question if Renesmee was really my daughter.

"Yes, the second home is actually walking distance, only 1 mile to the school." Mrs. Haygood was very pleased with the proximity to the school, and I was too.

I beamed at Mrs. Haygood to show my immense approval for the second home. Both Carlisle and I nonchalantly rejected the photographs of the first home and were staring at the second home intently, no doubt making many mental notes for later. Carlisle squeezed my hand under the table to signal we weren't quite finished.

"Rita, these two selections are amazing. I think my wife and I have two perfect examples for downtown living opportunities given our unique requests. Were you able to find any country property as I described?" Carlisle asked, visibly impressed with the look of our possible Charleston home.

I couldn't believe he didn't tell me he was also considering a country property. I thought the family was keen on matriculating in an urban atmosphere. We all thought it much safer from the Volturi to essentially hide in plain sight. Even they wouldn't risk a full out attack on such a large grouping of us inside a large, prominent city. I don't mind Carlisle keeping all of the options open, I just don't see why he didn't discuss this with me.

Carlisle picked up on my stillness and began rubbing my arm, gently. I realized I was holding my breath and the real estate agent was looking at me quite queerly. I quickly recovered and spoke to reassure her.

"Oh, Carlisle, you are always full of surprises. I had no idea we were also considering country property. I thought we agreed hustle and bustle this time." I mused, pursing my lips as I gazed at my husband.

I could see Carlisle realized his gaffe. I knew he wanted to say more, but instead chose to speak in code I could understand.

"Esme, you know we have relatives who only visit when it's hunting season. I know you don't always care for my brother's company, but my work rarely grants me long visits with my family. I just thought perhaps considering a country property might be nice so when he comes to visit, we can comfortably stay outside the city, yet I can still attend work." Carlisle explained, hinting at a weekend retreat for the real estate agent's benefit.

He finished with a warm reminder of just the two of us getting away from the "hustle and bustle."

Ah, my husband really does think of all the angles. Here I was all caught up in the fact that we now pass for human in sunlight. What a terrible mother, to not even think about poor Jasper perhaps needing a break, or any of the other children for that matter. I was so blinded by opportunities for Renesmee and Jacob, I forgot the "grown up" kids.

"Well, when you put it like that dear, a country retreat sounds absolutely marvelous. For our weekend getaways that is." I smiled to keep up the ruse of discord with non-existent brother-in-law.

The real estate agent physically relaxed now that she saw the tension over.

"Right, so country properties, again we have two perfect candidates. But I can always find more if need be, just typically my high profile clients like yourselves know what they want and don't care to waste time viewing less than perfect properties. I think we found two properties that will really be a home away from home." Rita prefaced her country home presentation.

She handed the remaining glossy portfolios over to us.

"The first property matches a great deal of your desires Mr. Cullen, but unfortunately the main house is not nearly as grand I fear. There are two homes on the property, but both are modular. However, it is 150 acres only 20 miles from Downtown Charleston. Your work at the Medical University of South Carolina is in between this property and downtown.

There is a 40 acre horse farm, complete with paying borders. The stable holds 16 stalls, and there is an 8,000 square foot equipment garage. The property being so close to Charleston elevates the price slightly to $4,000,000 but it has a great deal of infrastructure for a working horse farm, and you can build the retreat of your dreams. This property is really all about the location, just outside Meggett, SC." Rita handed over yet another prospectus.

I couldn't help but perk up at horses. Plus the large gate at the front would prevent too many prying eyes. I could see Rosalie and Edward spending hours in the 8,000 square foot garage, and keeping a modular home nearby, I would never have oil tracked in on my carpets again.

Carlisle grinned like a kid at Christmas. What mischief was my husband up to? He must have remembered my secret penchant for riding from all those years ago. And the issue of a house was completely a non-issue. In fact, it would be nice to design and oversee the building of a home. Perhaps I could use it as a learning opportunity for Renesmee.

"Mrs. Haygood, I think you have outdone yourself. I don't know that I even need to hear about the second property. Is it's location as keen?" Carlisle asked, I think hoping to end this meeting early. I couldn't say that an early ending would be a disappointment for me. We might even have a chance to use our Do Not Disturb sign before meeting up with Rose and Em.

Rita shifted uncomfortably in her chair, but was honest.

"No, Mr. Cullen. The other property I found was north of Charleston, and one of the drawbacks was the location was not convenient to either your work or downtown. It has a lovely home, room for horses and an expansive garage to be added on." Rita stopped when she saw Carlisle just wasn't interested.

Carlisle leaned over and gently kissed my cheek. "My wife and I are sold I think on the horses, but I'm only speculating." Carlisle winked at the real estate agent and I could see I wasn't the only woman affected by his dash. Carlisle continued his thought process, but I could only dream about our family's good times ahead.

"Besides, the point is for the retreat to be convenient to my work, just in case I am on call. When we return home, our lawyers will be in contact to complete the sales. We still have to choose a home, but I know I'm leaning towards the historical Downtown property." Carlisle looked over at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Our lawyers will have the contracts drafted up once we decide as a family, and sent over to you." Carlisle stood up so Rita could leave. His old-fashioned manners didn't stick out like a sore thumb here in the South.

Rita stood, obviously flabbergasted at making nearly $7.5 million in sales in one evening, and shook Carlisle's hand. I don't think she realized that we were genuinely in the market for two properties. She then reached and shook mine. "Mrs. Cullen, you have a very charming husband. I only wish my Dave was half as thoughtful and attentive to me."

I thanked her for the compliment and she understood it was time to exit. Carlisle did not return to his seat until Mrs. Haygood left the club. Before my dreams of good times ahead could take too much flight, Carlisle reminded me we needed to check in with Rosalie and Emmett for their portion of the scouting trip. Just who claimed Charleston as territory these days?

_A/N Well, nearly 50 reads and only one review? Thank you so much to beadle. Are the rest of you just not liking the story? Should I stop now and save myself? By the way, the homes I describe can be seen here:_


	5. Chapter 5 Pasts We Dread

A/N _I do not own any characters of the Twilight Saga and I hope Stephenie Meyer, the true owner, makes my fan fiction obsolete. This is my first fan fiction (though I write nonfiction for my career). I would really appreciate any feedback._

Rosalie

Emmett and I strolled along the battery on East Bay Street, just before dusk, amazed at how preserved downtown remained from the historical photographs we viewed at the library. We were trying to trace any ancient vampire family names Jasper gave us before we left. We didn't find anything of note.

I admit I was originally pissed my niece Renessme chose a location contrary to our lifestyle. Until we all learned we would be living in the sun. I never dreamed we would be able to reclaim that lifestyle.

For the most part, Emmett's and my mission was reconnaissance. I wanted to house hunt, and thought Esme and I were the better team, while Emmett and Carlisle did the boring reconnaissance on other vampires in the area. But instead I was informed Esme and Carlisle would meet with the real estate agent. A husband/wife team is more believable than mother/daughter. Whatever, if push came to shove, Emmett and I could always buy our own place.

It was a muggy summer night in downtown Charleston. The over-powering stench of horse urine in the streets reminded me of my own human home in my own time. I was a Yankee at heart, but the modern Charleston still showed a few traces of my speed of human life.

Emmett and I waited for a tourist filled horse-drawn carriage tour to pass before we crossed the street into the park. We heard this park was a popular spot for night-time strolling and we wondered if we would spot any of our kind. So far, we'd walked around all day with no sign of our kind. It had been dark for over an hour and I was beginning to get tired of searching. The downtown area was ripe with tourists. They make very easy victims- no local relatives to encourage an investigation. If any residential vampires would be anywhere, it would be here.

"Babe, we're up." Emmett said, instantly prickling up his defenses.

I turned my face away from the water and into the direction he was staring. I picked up the scent immediately. Standing nonchalantly by one of the biggest oak trees I had ever seen in my life was a gorgeous woman who looked around 35. She spotted us almost instantaneously.

I placed my hand on Emmett's arm.

"Down tiger. Remember, we would like to find a local vampire willing to talk to us, we don't want her to run like the other two we found a little north of here." I said. Not sure what to do, I smiled and gave a short little wave to our new friend.

The woman appeared conflicted, after all she was out numbered, and my man wasn't of a trifling size. I decided the best solution was to continue our relaxed stroll towards our target and hope she was willing to speak with us.

All too soon we were on the other side of the park, though as we drew closer the woman appeared just as curious about us and walked forward a little. I wasn't surprised, our scent was peculiar to other vampires not accustomed to the vegetarian lifestyle.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale, and this is my husband Emmett. We're new to the area and thinking about establishing a permanent residence nearby. Would you be willing to talk with us a little?" I asked and kept my eye contact with the woman. She had purple eyes which shocked me, as I expected red ones.

She shifted uncomfortably, but decided to take us at our word.

"Well, you're dressed too well to be a nomad."

The mysterious vampire woman continued to look us up and down. I was beginning to get uncomfortable and was ready to insist she talk to us or something, when she opened her mouth once more.

"I'm Olivia, my mate Darren is hunting at the moment but he isn't far. I'm willing to talk to you if you explain to me how you use contacts to make your eyes golden." Olivia stated, confirming her curiosity about us but not fully trusting we were harmless.

"Great, we'll explain everything. We have a hotel room a few blocks over where we can all speak in private." Emmett blundered the entire conversation with his presumptuous invite. Plus I knew when he said all, he meant Esme and Carlisle too. As Olivia began to second-guess her openness, I jumped in.

"Hon, let's just stroll around here and speak low. Olivia may not have time for a full sit down conversation." I kept smiling slightly at Olivia, giving her an out.

I didn't want to invite this woman back to our hotel. How did we know she wasn't a psycho? Honestly, Emmett! I continued since Olivia obviously needed some reassurance about us.

"We don't use contacts on our eyes. Our family is a bit strange for our kind, we do not drink human blood, we only drink from animals. For some reason, not taking in human blood affects our eye color. But our eyes still become dark if we have not fed in a while." I finished and wondered how weird she thought us.

"It, this drinking from animals is possible? You are satisfied?" Olivia was stunned. I didn't know how old she was, but the idea of not drinking human blood appeared to be a novelty.

Emmett chuckled, and shook his head.

"Well, it's kinda like eating ground beef when your mouth is watering for a ribeye. But, drinking human blood never really satisfies the burn, we just run out of room in the old gut. So, sure there is probably a slightly bigger burn than after feeding on a human, but nothing unmanageable." Emmett explained like he was describing the budget options on a menu.

Olivia shook her head, and turned away from us for a moment. At first I thought she was leaving until I saw very fast movement come out of the alley on the edge of the park. It was nearing 10 PM and thus we were almost alone in the park entirely. With great brashness, a vampire I would assume was Darren appeared at Olivia's side in vampire speed.

Olivia quickly explained she wasn't in danger and caught Darren up speaking so fast, only a vampire could keep up.

"Hello, I'm Darren. Olivia informs me you don't feed off of humans and you are planning to move here to Charleston?"

"Yes, that is correct. I'm Rosalie. So how is vampire life here?" I decided we gave up our secrets, now they could divulge some of their own. Bringing up our difference so early may not have been a great idea.

"Not feeding on humans, I don't know how much I can tell ya. I'm not running around eating house cats." Darren obviously thought our feeding on animals absurd, though Olivia appeared to be intrigued. No matter, I didn't care what this guy thought of my family.

"Charleston isn't ran by anyone in particular, we get a great deal of southern nomads attracted to the cruise ship docking. Those of us who live here regularly police ourselves and any newcomers if needed. As long as you don't kill anyone important, you can dump the body in almost any location, though most prefer North Charleston where the crime rate is high. If you really don't want to raise suspicion, dump it in one the rural swamps, most bodies get eaten up by an alligator or boat propellor so the death is chalked up to accidental. Even if the body is found early on, the rural authorities here can't solve a math problem, let alone a murder case." Darren finished his spiel on Charleston and he wasn't the candidate I would choose as the city's ambassador. However, he was all we had.

"You say Charleston isn't ran by anyone, does that mean the Southern Wars are over? Or are we just in a down time." Emmett asked.

Emmett and I both noticed Olivia knew what we were talking about, but Darren didn't have a clue. Olivia ran her hand through her brunette curls and her flowing dress sleeves rippled in the breeze now coming in off the bay.

"Southern wars? Like the Civil War? I don't know where you've been pal, but that one's been over for quite awhile." Darren laughed at us, losing opinion in us by the second.

We weren't getting anywhere with these two. Edward should have come and read their mind or Carlisle could at least intimidate them with his age or something. Emmett and I were terrible at this.

I glanced at Olivia to see if she would speak, but she did not. Instead she began to show signs of wishing to leave, and changed the subject.

"It was really nice meeting you, and good luck with your move. But if you don't mind, I haven't had my meal tonight." Olivia said as graciously as she could. With Darren looking at us like we were the dumbest vampires on earth, and Olivia just uneasy, they both nodded and were gone.

I checked my Tag Heur Carrera watch, one of Emmett's gifts for our 75th anniversary, and saw it was almost 11.

"What an asshole. I guess we don't have to worry about anyone being too bright down here, huh?" Emmett laughed at his own joke and slid his hands around my waist and down for a quick ass grab.

I turned around to pretend I was miffed, and instead caught him off guard by pulling him into a steamy kiss. It was dark, we were alone, and we had an hour to kill. We'd be returning home tomorrow so the opportunities for vacation sex were dwindling. The park felt so exposed, but I saw a gazebo in the middle that seemed covered from the tree cover.

Emmett wasn't on the same wavelength and he moved us towards the dark side streets, back towards the hotel. His hands were all over me and I wasn't unwilling. He was pressing me into an uneven brick wall and something just snapped. I couldn't do this. The smells, the feel of it, it was just wrong. It brought back memories I never wanted to rehash.

"No, no, babe, I can't. Not here, it's too.." I pulled away and wiped my mouth. Emmett wasn't the tidiest kisser.

"Come on Rose, that was like 100 years ago. It's just us, babe." He paused for a moment and looked right into my eyes. "I love you." It should have been enough.

Emmett renewed his advances in a good nature, kissing my neck and jaw line.

I just froze. Didn't he hear me? I couldn't do this.

"I said no." My voice was quivering, I couldn't stop the fear from that night so long ago from taking over my mind.

Emmett stopped. He saw it wasn't right, but he couldn't hide his frustration.

"I thought you were over this. It's just me Rose, do you hear me? Me, not your dead fiance from your past," Emmett said.

I swallowed and tried to speak, to make it right again. But it was too late. The mood was ruined. Emmett was already walking in the direction of the hotel where we would meet Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

"So did they actually say no more wars?" Esme asked, picking up on the omission in Emmett's story.

"No, the male Darren didn't know anything about them. Either he's young, stupid, or both. I thought I recognized some knowledge in Olivia, but without Edward, I can't be sure." I dutifully reported and saw Carlisle's brow furrow.

"Our flights leave early in the morning and we will need to tell the family a great deal. I'm nervous about moving here with Jasper without resolution on the political status." Carlisle crossed the room, taking one last look at the steeple-lined skyline that made Charleston the Holy City.

Emmett glanced up from the sports game he was watching and rejoined the conversation. "Look, it's no biggie. Our little Alice can see the future, she can consult her Kreskin once we make the decision to move and see if it's safe for Jasper. Come on! That runner is so out!" And we lost Emmett to the bad ump call on the television.

Esme frowned and walked over to Carlisle. She draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. I forgot how little Esme and Carlisle received alone time these days, and was missing a little peace and quiet myself. Since Bella and Edward's wedding and unexpected pregnancy, plus the attack from the Volturi, the Cullens had been busy. Too busy.

I plopped into one of the plush chairs near the "reading area" of the hotel room. I was thumbing through another local's guide to the area, looking at one high-end restaurant after another. Emmett would never take me to any of these places. I don't need to eat. Wistfully, I was catching myself fall into one of my moods. I knew it was time to move, but why did we have to take on so much change at once?

Most of the family may just think I'm a snobbish stick-in-the-mud, but I knew it was a fluke we could keep a family as large as we are in a remote place like Forks. In a city like Charleston, are we really going to be able to fool everyone? I just wasn't sure.

_A/N: I wanted to capture the fact of how much rape and other sexual assault affects a victim in their lives, even years down the road. It's something that is just always there in the back of your mind. I wish to extend support to any victim of sexual abuse and urge you to find someone to talk to. If you aren't a victim yourself, reach out to someone you know who has been. We all have that friend or relative, and most of the time people just want to avert their eyes or act like nothing happened, which can make the victim feel worse or blame themselves. :stepping off soap box::_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first fan fiction, so I could really use the encouragement if readers are enjoying it. I sincerely hope my fan fiction becomes obsolete with a continuation of the Twilight story._

I really hated I couldn't cry. My hands were gently grasping a wrought-iron crib that just a few short years ago my darling daughter slept in. We probably wouldn't be taking it with us.

I spun around and took in my precious cottage that was our wedding gift from my in-laws, Esme and Carlisle. I can remember my first vampire night spent here with my husband, Edward. Even though we can't sleep, I bet we would have stayed up all night anyway. I couldn't keep my smile from those memories.

"Um, Bells? I hate to intrude, but Edward and Nessie are really going at it in the main house. You might want to go, um, help?" my best friend Jacob, shape shifter and betrothed to my daughter Nessie had stood gingerly at the door. I was afraid to even ask what it was this time. As we made our way back to the main house, I finally asked.

"Alright Jake, what's going on?" We were getting closer and I could hear the screaming already.

Jake shook his hand through his hair that was growing out again. He looked at the ground, and I knew he had something to do with it. He _always_ had something to do with it. My husband just couldn't grasp his little girl was growing up, and being a mind reader really didn't help.

"You see, we sorta ditched school early today and lost a little track of time, so we weren't there when Edward came to pick us up. Instead we were running in the forest and stumbled upon the meadow you know? I mean, we're leaving anyway, what's missing a day of school?" Jake said as if he was trying to beat a murder rap.

"And? I mean you know Edward doesn't do well with unapproved skipping, and missing the car ride would make him worry. Why are they screaming?" I could hear Renesmee high-pitched screeching and she was not using kind words. I really needed to get in there, but I wasn't going in unprepared.

"Oh, um, you have to understand, I love Nessie. I would never hurt her or do anything she doesn't want to do."

Uh-oh, I didn't like the way this was going.

"What EXACTLY was going on in the meadow?" My teeth were clenched and I feared the worst.

"Oh, no Bells, we weren't doing THAT. But we were making out pretty heavy. Honestly, I hadn't really noticed Nessie had unbuttoned her shirt, and you know me I'm always shirtless when I'm changing. We were running, and had just stopped and our kissing kinda got carried away...."

I didn't need to hear anymore. I didn't want to hurt Jacob, but I knew my daughter. Edward had a really hard time realizing our 4 year old was no different maturity wise than I was when we began dating.

"Muh-om! Dad is going totally ballistic. All I was doing was making out with Jacob and now he says Jacob and I need to spend some time apart! It's not fair." Nessie ran right to my side as soon as I entered the room.

"Jasper!" I knew I needed reinforcements if I was going to get this stopped.

"No, don't bring my brother into it." Edward warned me with a murderous glance. Turning to Renesmee, he continued his tirade. "You know you were NOT only kissing him. You are lucky Jacob's thoughts were far more chaste than yours young lady! This is about your behavior, your conduct, and you UNBUTTONING YOUR SHIRT!"

I took a breath I didn't need.

"Stop." I walked over to Edward away from Renesmee and placed my hands on his shoulders. I fought hard to win his eye-contact.

"You always let her off. I'm not having it this time."

"And I agree." Edward instantly calmed and Renessme spun up again.

"What? You are one to talk when you had Dad in your room every night right under Grandpa's nose! Jacob isn't even allowed to sleep next to me! It's not like I'm not going to be with him forever."

Jasper showed up then and everyone calmed down. I guess even Jake could sense the change because he slunk in, trying to hide as much of his 6 foot plus frame as he could behind the doorframe.

"I think it's time the four of us sit down and discuss expectations." I said. I looked to Jasper to see if he would stick around. He appeared to catch my drift because he began working on dinner for Renesme and Jake while we sat at the kitchen table. The dining room was devoid of any furniture and I was hoping the stone kitchen table would withhold any teenage tantrums. In case it didn't, Jasper was there.

I motioned for Jake to quit sulking by the door and for he and Renesmee to sit down. Edward and I sat next to each other, across from them. I grasped my husband's hand and concentrated on removing my shield. This way I could communicate with him, discreetly. I saw Renesmee grab Jake's hand, ready to do the same thing, only her's was active image transmission, mine was passive.

I decided to start.

"Today was inexcusable, by both of you." I began. I saw both of them begin to stir, but I continued.

"Now ah-ah, you both want us to treat you like adults. I'm here to tell you, both of you need to start acting like it. We are about to move to a much bigger city and running of to play wolf and vampire-hybrid in the woods instead of going to school isn't going to cut it. This family comes with responsibility, and Renesme before you start your tirade of how you didn't choose this, get over it. Most of this family didn't get to choose what they became. Yet all of the, yes ALL, choose how to behave in an appropriate manner." I finished my quick lecture to set the ground work.

I glanced at Edward, and I could tell he still wasn't quite ready to jump in. So I kept going.

"From now on, if the two of you would like time alone, you will ask in advance. We need to know where you are at all times, in Charleston this is even more important. Continue to flout this rule young lady and you will become acquainted with what 24/7 supervision really means." I raised my eyebrow at her, daring her to argue. I knew she was sending tons of protests to Jake.

"Bells? I didn't mean to cause any trouble. We were really just having some fun. You both know I'm not going to do anything with Renesmee that would put her in harm's way--"

"I don't NEED protection. I'm stronger than any weak human--" Renesmee could control her anger no longer, but Edward cut her off.

"But you aren't stronger than the people who would come after you Renesmee! Jane, Aro, any of the Volutri guard!" Edward was beginning to incite himself imagining worst case scenarios. Renesmee was so young during the battle, to her the Volutri was just a bunch of bogeymen. I placed a calming arm on Edward and shot Jasper a look. He was doing all he could.

"Okay, we've had these arguments before. For the next week, until Esme and Carlisle return home Renesmee you will sleep in your room at our home. No discussion, you argue, I will continue it until we move, missy. Jake, you will stay in your room here in the Main House. The two of you will go to school, except Jake you will ride your motorcycle. Renesmee, you will be riding with me and young lady if you miss a single pick up, you will regret it."

Renesmee started to protest, but Jake stood up and practically dragged her out of the chair. I think he expected far worse and was trying to get Renesmee out of there before she could get in more trouble.

"Okay we get some air?" Jake asked on their way to the door.

"Stay within 2 miles of the property, we should be able to hear you both if needed. All clothing stays fastened." I finish, knowing my part of the conversation wasn't over. In a blink, both Renesmee and Jake were out the door.

Edward stood up and watched them out the window. Jake was smart and moved Renesmee just out of Edward's range, but they stayed in sight.

"You think that was harsh enough?"

I sighed. I was so tired of being in the middle. I loved them both so much, but Edward didn't understand what it was like to be a teenage girl.

But I knew Renesmee was changing. She already had her monthly visitor and her hormones were raging. In another year, she'd look about 16-17 and that would be it, she wouldn't physically grow anymore. We had already had the mother-daughter talk about sex, and I even brought up the issue that her Jake was not immortal, though he could come close. Plus, since we already had one hybrid, there is no telling if their children would be human. How would she feel to out live her own child, and their children? Most of that went over her head, but she at least knew the risks.

"Edward, we're doing the best we can. She's a teenager. She looks like it, she sure as hell acts like it, and this is par for the course."

"But why can't she be more mature like you were?"

I laughed.

"She can't be just like me. She is very mature if you think about all the things that have been thrown at her. She has crammed 15-16 years of development into 4 short years. This September she will be 5 years old. Give her a break, or at least meet her half-way." I pleaded with my husband. I wouldn't say it, but it's not like she got her temper from me!

I broke away from the embrace I made with Edward and smiled. I pecked him on the lips, turned, and ran out the back door. I knew both of them needed a cool off, and Jasper would make sure the kids come inside to eat soon. Weird to think of Jake as a kid, he was nearly my age, but we were different.

I could hear my husband following me. After all the stress and worry, and it had been a few days, I knew a nice mountain lion would sort him out. And with Renesmee sleeping in our cottage for the next week, some pre-emptive alone time wasn't a bad idea either.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer and I hope she one day continues the story of Nessie and Jake. Please review so I know if the story is well-received. I'm taking on the added challenge of writing in each character's voice, and I would like to know how readers are liking this. This is my first fan fiction, so I'm happy to learn. _

_**Edward**_

There is no man luckier than me in the wife department. Bella knew a distraction from our rebellious daughter was just what I needed. The vibrant greens of summer blurred around me as I caught up with my Bella, her peeling laughter awakening those primal areas of myself that recognized her as my own. I snagged my hands around her waist, she could never outrun me, and we tumbled down an embankment. The rocks and sticks would be murderous to any human, but to our vampire skin we were tumbling in down feathers.

**Splash**

Bella was still laughing as we landed in a small brook running along the bottom of the gully from the heavy rains earlier in the week.

"Edward, I actually liked this outfit!" Bella sighed, pretending to be miffed. Her jeans and designer T-shirt were darkened as they soaked up the water.

I gave her a big grin and touched her cheek with my hand. It was all we both needed. Suddenly it was a flurry of kisses, caresses, and groping. The sensations were delightful- the fire of my wife's passion and the trickling brook's cool water running over my body. Our clothing discarded, there was nothing I loved more than embracing my Bella in our natural states.

Our love making was over much too fast for me, but Bella was pulling me up and wringing out her drenched clothing.

"I guess it's a good thing I can't catch a cold in wet clothes." Bella always found the benefits of being undead amusing. Make no mistake, I loved that Bella was no longer a fragile human, but my conscious still wonders if she had not become pregnant on our honeymoon, would I have been able to convince her to stay human?

"So what's next Mrs. Cullen? We've fulfilled one need, but I do believe both of us could use a snack." I raised an eyebrow at her and she took off. Next to sex, hunting together was another favorite activity of mine. My feet gave slight impressions in the soft forest soil as I sprang after her. I could smell the game ahead and felt my venom pooling.

* * *

Our last week without my parents went smoothly and it seemed that Renesmee was genuinely repentant of her behavior. At least until next time. I chuckled to myself and wondered if I was ever such a thorn in my parents' side?

I couldn't really remember my human life too well. I recalled the disagreement between my father and mother when I told them I was to be a soldier. My father was proud of me; my mother fearful I would lose my life. Neither one of them could have known it would be influenza trying to take all three of us just a short month later. With such a short human life, it was the only comparison I had to how Bella and I sometimes disagree when it comes to Renesmee.

My thoughts were interrupted as the living room of the main house began filling with my family members. I raised my head as I heard the front door open and heard Emmett's booming voice. Renesmee came thundering down the stairs. Her banishment to the cottage over, she was working on settling back into her main house room.

"Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Ooof, Nessie, I think you've put on some weight." Emmett teased. Simultaneously, Emmett received a smack from his wife Rosalie, who was now beside him and Renesmee held in his arms. He promptly dropped Renesmee, but with her half-vampire reflexes, she landed on her feet. Everyone was laughing.

Carlisle came over to embrace me.

"How were things at home son?"

"Just fine, we had a little trouble with Renesmee but nothing else." I reported our very quiet last week at home. Carlisle grimaced in sympathy at me. I had spoken to him often about the difficulties of fatherhood, it was something we both shared.

"Emmett, how was the hunting in Charleston?" Jasper asked good-naturedly. Even though he'd lived in the South before, his hunting habits were far different now.

"One word: alligator."

I grinned and was about to join my brothers in discussing hunting when Bella came in from the cottage, with that same distant look on her face we see all the time. I stopped my movement before it began as I saw her moving in my direction.

She spends a lot of time out there these days. She thinks she is sparing everyone from her melancholy, but we all knew it would be hard for her to leave her first home of her own and the home we lived in when Renesmee was a baby. It was so much change for all of us, but for Bella more so. Carlisle always said our kind feels emotions more strongly than humans.

Bella crossed the room with the highest grace and hugged Esme, who was standing next to Carlisle. I noticed her whisper something to my mother, who smiled and nodded. Bella then joined my side and wrapped her arm around me while verbally greeting Carlisle. I turned my face into her hair and softly asked her if she was okay. I felt her shield go down and her thinking of herself smiling. I wasn't fooled.

Renesmee had finished trading jabs with her Uncle Emmett and joined us in the living room. She smelled differently. Next, I noticed her shirt was very low cut and her jeans couldn't be any tighter. I wasn't pleased.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa, I'm glad you're home safely. Guess what Grandma Esme? I have a date night! Jake and I are going to dinner and a movie." Renesmee was using a slightly higher-pitched voice, full of excitement.

"Wait, I don't recall giving permission for a date." I say grumpily, and look at Bella. Bella squeezes my hand and gives me a face that means "Relax, I'll explain."

"Renesmee, you may only go to the movie we agreed to and make sure you meet up with Quil and Embry and their imprints at the restaurant. Do not give us any reason to doubt you. Your curfew is 11." Bella said, using her serious Mom voice that always works with our daughter. I don't know why, but in the last few months Renesmee didn't care a bit about what I thought.

I could hear Jake's motorcycle outside, and Renesmee could too.

"Okay, gotta go, be back by 11:30!" And she gave kisses to her Mom and me.

"11!" Bella yelled as Renesmee was half-way out the door.

I turned to my wife, working hard to keep my anger in check. I wasn't worried about Jacob, I knew he was honorable when it came to my daughter. It was my daughter who was so willing to give up her honor that I was upset over.

"What on earth? Bella, she just got off restrictions, why is she out on a date?" I asked, incredulously. I had broken physical contact with my wife and was trying in vain to read her mind through her shield. I reflexively ran my fingers through my hair. It was so hard constantly feeling like my wife and daughter were on a team against me, Dad.

Esme and Bella exchanged a knowing look, and I knew I was outvoted.

"Edward, you know we have a great deal to discuss, and I thought the adults should have a chance to iron out the details before we include the kids. Remember last time? I think both Renesmee and Jake would do better if there were fewer choices and more leadership. They are dealing with enough right now." Bella seemed resolute in her understanding of the "kids."

I had an issue thinking of Jake like a kid, he had stood with us through too much. Now he was so wrapped up in Renesmee. Her wishes and desires were his chief concern and thus his maturity closely matched hers. She was probably right. But I didn't like it.

"I still wish you had discussed this with me." I said in the nicest tone I could. I was angry, but there are other issues more pressing. Bella gave a face of true regret, and that was the end of it. I knew in the future she would.

Alice and Jasper finished their conversation with Rose and Emmett so a quick silence fell over the living room. Carlisle cleared his throat and took the floor.

"Charleston looks like a wonderful change for our family. Esme and I met with the real estate agent and we think two properties are ideal for our situation." Carlisle said.

"So we need to choose between two houses?" I asked. This would be easy.

"Um no, Edward. We have selected two properties to purchase that will allow all of us to live comfortably. There is a historic downtown property with 4 bedrooms and a small kitchen home that has 2 more bedrooms and a living area. This property is within blocks of the medical university for you and Carlisle, a private school for Renesmee if you decide to allow her to attend, and the College of Charleston for Bella and Jake. Then, 25 minutes away by car, we will have a 150 acre horse farm for a retreat away from the city and a base for hunting." Esme smiled at Carlisle, and handed out some photographs of the property.

"Now, we wanted to suggest a change in sleeping arrangements. We thought, and this is up to everyone, but the arrangement of living space is different from here in Forks. I know you, Edward, and Bella love your cottage here, but we were hoping you would like to live in the main house with Esme and myself and we could have Renesmee and Jake each in a bedroom. The kitchen house has 2 bedrooms and Rosalie and Alice can decide who wants to live there and who wants to live out at the farm." Esme explained.

"Now, about the kitchen house, we realize two couples wouldn't fit inside very well, but we thought it would more or less be storage space after the house on the horse farm is finished." Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean when the house on the horse farm is finished? There is no house?" Rosalie asked coolly. I suppose Carlisle and Esme waited until all of us were together to discuss lodgings. I thought we were going to consider multiple properties, but it appears Esme and Carlisle decided for us. I don't have a problem with this, but I wasn't sure my sisters would feel the same way.

"No house right now. There are two modular homes on the property and a very large mechanical shed slash garage for you and Edward. I think the agent said 4,000 square feet?" Esme turned to Carlisle for help.

Carlisle smiled and paused for a moment. I wasn't sure what was going on, but the air felt differently.

"I apologize to you all. Esme and I, well, we love you all so much and see you as our children. We forget you are all grown, mature individuals with your own desires and needs. The ten of us have lived on top of one another for nearly the last 5 years and we understand if anyone-" he took a moment to glance at Rose and Alice- "feels the need for a break, know that we love and support all you no matter what."

I could now hear too many thoughts at once. I was so distracted by Renesmee earlier, I had failed to hear Alice and Rosalie talking about the 4 of them, they and their mates, taking a break from the family. Bella didn't even have to be a mind reader to know what was going on.

"We can't, we can't split up too! I'm sorry, Alice, Rose. I'm so sorry it's felt like it was all about Edward and me and Renesmee these last few years. Please, please don't leave too." Bella was near hysterics. I wrapped my arms around her, genuinely confused as it seemed like some invisible spark had ignited a powder keg.

"Bella, it's not about you. We love you, we always will. You'll see, there will come a time when you and Edward will want some time just the two of you, too." Alice was frantically trying to get through to Bella, who was just dry sobbing.

Rose appeared concerned, but sounded a little cold in her response. She quickly pointed out there wasn't a cover story that would cover all 10 of us living together anyway. This caused my wife to break down even further. Desperate, I searched for Jasper and gave him an urgent look to do something.

Emmett was surprisingly the one to make the peace.

"Guys, let's be fair. We all love one another, no one can break the Cullens down! But Rose is right, we couldn't all live together without suspicion but I've figured it out. How about we all agree to stay in Charleston? Rose, babe, we can over see the farm house built cuz we know Esme and Bella will be all wrapped up in Renesmee and Jacob."

Esme looked hurt by the comment.

"Mom, it's true. You were wrapped up in each of us too when we first joined the family. Always worried if we'd hunted enough, or if we were happy." Jasper walked over to Esme and gave her a rare hug.

"And we can still come around, hang out, be family without there being strange questions from the neighbors. Alice, you and Rose can also open up that boutique you all keep talking about." Emmett beamed like he was a boy expecting a gold star.

"Boutique?" Bella sniffed, calmer, and interested in what was going on again.

"Bella, you know how I love to shop, and Rose scoped it out and said downtown Charleston is perfect for our own high-end clothing boutique. Just think, I could get to go to all the fashion shows up in New York, and Rose and I could bring the latest fashions down to Charleston! I've never had a job before, and Renesmee, if she wanted, could work after school." Alice was bouncy and full of life about her plan.

An after school job for Renesmee? It didn't sound like a bad plan at all, maybe even help her maturity a bit. A little hard work never hurt anyone and I had meant to tell Bella we needed to discuss our daughter's penchant for expecting everything she wanted. Granted, we created that attitude.

"That... that sounds lovely Alice. I'm sure Renesmee would love that." Bella said, with a slight hint of weepiness to her tone. Our baby was growing up, and I knew it no one harder than my Bella.

"So the move to Charleston is a go to everyone and after the farm house is built, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice will set up their own residence downtown so they are near. I must admit, I am proud of all of you for really thinking this move through and everyone playing a part. I think with a little ingenuity we can have a very successful time there." Carlisle ended the discussion and I glanced at the time. Still 2 hours until Renesmee and Jacob return.

Most of the family took Carlisle's summation to be a cue to leave. I had the same mind myself.

"WAIT!" Alice jumped up as she felt everyone leaving. "We can't leave until after Renesmee's 5th birthday. I have an awesome party planned and I think Charlie should get a chance to send us off." Alice said, looking to Bella for a courtesy nod. That was it, I could see the mention of Charlie was the last thing Bella needed to hear, she was overcome. All she did was nod at Alice.

"I think that's a great idea Alice. I'm sure Bella and I can talk to you about the plans tomorrow, but right now we have to discuss our options in Charleston." I grabbed some of the many pamphlets Carlisle and Esme brought home and guided my wife to our cottage. It was going to be a long night, and I don't think I would even mind if Renesmee was a little late returning home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer and I hope she one day continues the story of Nessie and Jake. Please review so I know if the story is well-received. I'm taking on the added challenge of writing in each character's voice, and I would like to know how readers are liking this. This is my first fan fiction, so I'm happy to learn. _

_Jacob_

Running in wolf form made everything easier. I think physically not being human made it easier to not think human, or feel human things. Either way that was good at this moment in time. The family was all ready to make the move tomorrow after Nessie's party and her and I were fighting. I thought with imprinting you were supposed to be perfect for one another and all that, but lately all I seemed to do was the wrong thing when it came to Renesmee.

I could still hear Renesmee's words in my head.

"_Jacob look at me, I'm 5 years old but I look 16. I'm not a child anymore, you don't need to be so gentleman-like. Don't you want me?"_

"_Renesmee, I love you. But I can't, I can't do anything that would hurt you and it's too soon. We aren't even married. Edward would kill me, but only because he runs faster than Bella." I tried to make a joke, to lighten the mood. I failed._

"_Fine. Just get away from me. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm tired of you pushing me away." _

Renesmee turned away from me then and tried to run towards the main house. I followed and grabbed her, even I'd seen enough movies to know you never let the girl walk away. She pushed me away, and not easy either, it was physically a touch painful. And she screamed. A screech that would make anyone wish they were deaf. The other vamps were outside in a hurry, and I panicked, wolfed, and ran.

I knew Edward could read that I hadn't hurt Renesmee, no one was following me. I wasn't too sure where I was going until I ended up just outside of Sam's. I needed some answers on this whole imprint thing, and I didn't trust anyone else.

I didn't even phase as I came up to the door. I whined a little at the screen and saw Emily making her way to me from the kitchen. She was cooking something wonderful in there.

"Jake, Sam just called. He's on his way because he heard from Edward, he'll be here in a minute. You want some clothes so you can phase back?" Emily was always so nice. I shook my head and turned around to wait for a sign of Sam. It was nothing against Emily, I just felt better in wolf form at the moment. It was less painful.

"_I don't want to see you anymore."_

Did that mean we were done? Sure, she's been mad before, but she's never said anything like that.

I was thankful to hear Sam's truck coming up the dirt road. When he reached the house, Sam looked down and said he'd be back in a minute. I knew he would greet Emily, and phase without ripping his clothes like I had just done. Now that Emily was pregnant, Sam didn't like to phase very often in hopes of beginning to age again. I felt bad, but I needed to wolf right now.

"_Jake don't feel bad, I've been there man."_

Sam must be in wolf form, I could hear him already.

"_I don't know what to do, it feels god awful. I never even felt this bad over Bella." _There's something I would never, ever think about around the Cullens.

"_Edward told me what happened and how Nessie's hormones are driving a large wedge between the two of you."_ Sam was being nice to not think of Nessie in the bad words that many would use to describe her latest behavior. Everyone thinks teenage boys are horn dogs, well I have a female vampire hybrid I would love to introduce them to!

"_I can't help that I don't feel that way yet about her. Is that wrong? I thought imprinting was supposed to be like this perfect match thing, where I want to give her everything she wants." _I loved kissing Nessie, and I was attracted to her, but taking that next step? I don't know...it just felt wrong. Kinda like putting your favorite shoes on the wrong feet, you love the shoes, but not when they are placed that way. Except it's in your heart.

I could hear Sam laughing in his head. That was always an odd sensation. Finally, the big Alpha Wolf was coming out of the screen door and heading to the forest. Not like we needed privacy, but both of us are comfortable there. And we could run.

In a second the signs of early fall in Forks were whizzing by me and I inhaled the smell of autumn. I would so miss this. This was my last day in Forks and in a way, running with Sam was probably a good thing, even if for the wrong reasons. We ended up at the edge of the cliffs we all used to dive from. Gazing out on the water, Sam finally spoke.

"_Did you know I was of two minds about having a child with Emily?" _

"_No, I never knew. Why? You and her are awesome, and you've been like a Dad to so much of the pack."_

"_But will my child have the gene to turn into this? Will I have to worry he or she will get angry one day and possibly kill whoever is next to them? Or explain all of the evil creatures in this world we thought were just scary stories to tell around the camp fire?"_

God, he had a point. I hadn't even thought of that. What about me and Nessie? What on earth would our kids be like? One quarter vampire, one half human, and one quarter wolf? Could Nessie even have kids? I really never thought about it, and never really wanted to. Sam was also mentally cringing at the thought of tying our bloodline with vampires.

"_But you gave in. I mean yeah those things are all awful, but in the end you had to give Emily what she wanted."_

"_No, I gave Emily what is best for her. That's the key to this imprinting thing none of the ancestors got right. All of the power and control is in their hands, those we imprint on. Emily loves me and she knows she has the power to destroy me. The second what is best for her changes, so will I. If she honestly wanted me to go away tomorrow, and it was what was best, I would. Even though it would kill me to do it. I have free will, but I feel better choosing her's."_

So I wasn't doing the wrong thing all the time, I can only do what was right. Phew, what a relief!

"_Wait Jake"_ Sam wasn't finished.

"_Doing what's best for her doesn't mean it won't hurt you. I am thrilled we are having a baby, but my worries aren't gone. How do you feel right now? Do you feel like going to Charleston is the right thing or are you still in pain at the thought of being separated?"_

I was stopped in my tracks. He was right, I felt differently towards Renesmee, just the tiniest bit. I knew I couldn't live without her though, she was just too smart, funny, beautiful, and when she held onto me and stared at me with those big, brown eyes I could just...

"_Okay, I get it. Just be careful. This imprinting thing isn't 100% star-crossed lovers and Renesmee is very young. Plus, the fact that she is half-vampire could spell trouble. But you know yourself, you aren't where you are supposed to be."_

I was just about to take off when the thought of approaching the Cullen's house naked came to me from Sam. I mentally agreed to take some of his clothes, and then bolted for the other side of town. I knew where I had to be, and this was the wrong place.

* * *

I approached the house very carefully and was a little surprised to see Edward sitting on the front stoop waiting for me. I was in human form and Sam's clothes were a little small for me, but since it was just shorts and a T-shirt, it looked fine. The twinkle lights the Cullens used for every party were strung on every branch all over and signs of the party were everywhere. Alice decided to make it Hawaiian themed because she said "Aloha" meant both hello and goodbye, and it worked since this would be bittersweet for everyone. In just a few short hours, this place would be full of people, vampires, and wolves.

"Jake, sit with me for a moment if you don't mind." Edward had his Dad hat on, loud and clear.

If you thought about it, our history was so odd. Just 5 short years ago, he and I were fighting for the same girl, my Renesmee's mother. That's a long story that could fill a couple books, but in the end the better man won out. No one could keep up with Bella like Edward, I had tried and the most I could ever do was be just a half-step behind her.

"Edward, I know Nessie's mad at me, and I'm going to fix it. Not the way she wants, but I will fix it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the party." I say, hoping to escape this talk sooner rather than later.

"Jake, relax. You didn't ruin the party. Renesmee has already talked with her Mom and she's not even mad anymore. You and I need to talk about something else, but it's related."

Uh-oh, how much did Edward and Sam talk? With no other choice, I sat down and braced myself to remain clam, no matter what. Down wolfie, down.

"We're all about to make some major changes in our lives. Renesmee is now about the equivalent of Bella when I met her. Don't tell anyone, but did you know I used to have to tell her to stay off me? I never knew if I could really control my thirst around her, and kissing her made it so difficult." Edward chuckled, and I joined him as that life seemed so very long ago. Bella didn't even blip my radar anymore, not like that anyway.

"Yeah, no one tells you how to handle a girl that keeps throwing herself at you." I added, nonchalantly. Edward's chuckle stops and I realize that might have been an overshare.

"Anyway, Renesmee is getting to the age of informed consent, not just about sex, but about everything. I spoke with Sam and he and I are both concerned. No one has any idea what Renesmee's vampire side will mean for this imprinting phenomenon. Also, Carlisle seems to wonder if part of your tribe's magic is location based, which might mean many things for you, your ability to shape-shift which is tied to protecting your people, and possibly even your imprint." Edward finished, knowing he had touched on enough touchy subjects.

I breathed through my nose deeply as I stayed calm. I could do this. I could have this talk.

"You all think I'm a kid, but you forget I'm nearly as old as Bella. I have thought about a lot of things, and I don't just see the world like Nessie. I love her, Edward. With everything I have. You think I don't wonder if it will be enough? Did you ever question if you were enough for Bella?" I raised my eyebrows, already knowing the answer but wondering if he remembered what I did.

"Everyday, even today." Edward said with a resolute tone. He didn't stop there.

"Jacob, Bella and I love you, like a son and brother. What I came to say to you wasn't meant to make you feel bad but just the opposite. You need to know that even before Renesmee, you were a part of this family. The day you left your pack to warn my family was the day you were cemented into our lives. There are many changes going on, and above all, you are always home with us. Even as things change between you and Renesmee, don't think you are only a part of this family through her." Edward ended with the same resolute tone as before.

Damn, did he know? I couldn't think about it too concretely or he would, so I shifted my mind to anxiousness to see Renesmee. I didn't have to wonder if he was reading me for long.

"I know you understand and I'm sorry to have kept you. Nessie is upstairs getting her hair done and I'm sure she'd love to make up." Edward said, already getting up to join his brothers who were still setting tables and chairs up in the yard.

On my way up the stairs to our room I couldn't shake Edward's words. Did he know my feelings had changed or was he just nervous about our recent fighting? Do I bring it up? No, Sam wouldn't have told him all of those tribe secrets, and I can't explain how I feel to someone who hasn't imprinted. He would just think I wasn't serious about Nessie at all and that wasn't the truth. I didn't know what the truth was exactly, but I knew her words had scratched a previously pristine surface on my heart. But that didn't matter.

I knew the girl I loved and that was that.

I reached the door and opened it. There in a white, partially see-through gown in non-revealing places was Renesmee, her hair flowing down with extensions into an alluring mass of curls and waves. Behind her left ear was a large white flower with black spots. In less than a second my arms were full of Renesmee as she leapt upon me with constant mutterings of "I'm sorry."

I knew the woman I loved, and that was that.

* * *

_A/N I promise they will be going to Charleston. I can write about the party or just move to Charleston, what do the readers want? Also, I promise the plot does thicken, but I'm having so much fun with the characters, it is so hard because I don't want to leave anything out. Is there enough conflict to make you want to keep reading? Anything that could be made better? Thanks for reading and for any reviews I get in advance._


	9. Chapter 9 The Party

_A/N I do not own anything Twilight, the characters and stories all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement and only write this story to kill time until Stephenie hopefully continues the story of the Cullens._

_Enjoy the Alice/Jasper lemon!_

_**Alice**_

"Everything is set up for the party, exactly as you planned sugar," my mate Jasper reported as he entered our room and snuck up right behind me as I was applying mascara.

I put down the tube and spun around in his arms lightning quick, inhaling a strong scent of outdoors mixed with manual labor. No manmade cologne could ever come close to that arousing scent. I knew my own current scent was a favorite of Jasper's. He called it my "all-girly" scent. A combination of me with all the girly products he says I use to get ready for special events.

A quick session of appreciative kisses for fulfilling his mission turned into steamier lip locks. I inhaled like I was desperate for oxygen, but I only wanted more of his natural musk. Our standing embrace transformed into a graceful spinning waltz from my vanity to our king-sized pillow top bed. I peaked to see that our bedroom door was indeed closed. We always had this little tryst during my "getting ready" routine. I'm sure if I was human it would add natural color to my cheeks.

"We have to be quiet, Renesmee's on the other side of that wall getting ready." I whispered to Jasper, just as he was slowly unzipping my Tory Burch mod-military jacket. Jasper had a secret fetish for zippers on my blouses and I never wear a pull over when I'm doing hair and makeup. It would smear everything.

"I make no promise as to the sounds I inspire to come out of your mouth." Jasper gave me very naughty grin and wink.

He hungrily dove his mouth to my now exposed breasts and I giggled at the quip. The giggle turned more into a gurgle and then a moan as his mouth was joined by his hands working to arouse lower parts my body. The man was working very hard to get a vocal response; I struggled to keep my enjoyment down.

It wasn't but a moment's time before my skinny jeans and his baggier work-clothes were in a heap on our floor. I wondered for a second what he thought of my new teal lacy bikini bottoms until his hands shredded them as lightly as if he had caressed me. All of his attention down there made me need him inside me more than ever. I gently lifted his head in my hands, forcing his entire body to rise up parallel to mine.

For just a few seconds I had his carmel eyes staring directly back into mine.

"You are always what is most important to me," I said, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. I shifted slightly to wrap my legs around his waist. Just as our connection was completed, he responded.

"You will forever be most important to me."

We didn't always make these declarations during love making, but it was our way of codifying our love beyond the 'L' word. Jasper and I both had very awful pasts, so at first love was a foreign concept. He was the first to say the "important to me" declaration, as it was the easiest way he could describe how he felt. Now, all these years later, it was our special phrase when we needed to be closer than close.

Silently, Jasper lifted me into my favorite position, standing with my back against the outside wall. I clung to him as my small frame perfectly fit his tall, gangly one just right. Every movement we made sent us both new sensations, from me clawing to get a higher position to him pushing on my rear end to send me lower and himself deeper. The thrill of keeping quiet and reaffirming our commitment to one another made our efforts very short-lived. Fighting the need to scream, I crushed his mouth with my own, careful not to draw blood. I took his own groan in my mouth, mid-kiss.

Jasper fell back once we both reached satisfaction, landing on the bed with me now on top straddling him. He closed his eyes like he needed a nap, but I knew better. I placed both hands on his shoulders, kissed him on the cheek, and pushed myself off of him.

Our bathroom was adjoined to our room, just like all of the other couples' rooms. Except our bathroom had one noticeable difference, a giant soaking tub. I turned on the bath water knowing Jasper loves nothing more than a good hot soak after sex. Usually I would join him, but with only 3 short hours until the party starts, I only had time for a quick shower. I hated to wash his scent off me, but it would be rude to not bathe considering our guests and their strong senses of smell.

I could hear voices downstairs as it sounded like the Denali clan arrived. I planned this party to perfection, it was to celebrate Renesmee's fifth birthday and also as a fond farewell to Forks. Importing thousands of tropical flowers may have been overkill, and I made more than a few florists in the nearby major cities suspicious until I hinted I was a celebrity wedding planner.

After my shower, I quickly pecked Jasper soaking in his bath and with vampire speed dressed in my vintage- 1950s green Hawaiian print dress with a flare skirt. My accessories included a six-strand koa bead necklace with matching earrings. I loaned my pearls to Renesmee since she was wearing white. She looked so much like a woman now, this was probably the closest she would get to a "coming out" party.

Slightly flustered, I slid on my flip-flops with a little too much force that strained, and nearly broke, the thong. This was Bella's contribution to the party planning, everyone in flip-flops. I couldn't be too upset, at least she was starting to come around on parties. The party was going to start soon and I hadn't double-checked all of the last minute arrangements.

Just before I exited to go downstairs, I noticed we cracked the drywall a little again. Since we were all leaving tomorrow, I wasn't going to worry about Spackling.

"Alice, it looks absolutely breath-taking out there. Renesmee is going to absolutely love it." Bella interrupted my path outside at the bottom of the stairs.

"She hasn't seen anything right?" I asked, making sure our guest of honor received her proper entrance.

"No, no. Her and Jacob are still upstairs making up," Bella answered, with a slight smile.

I laughed. I knew Jacob thought he ruined the party, but I couldn't have planned for a better distraction to keep Renesmee upstairs until the appointed time than a make up session after a big fight. I glanced at the massive clock hanging on the wall opposite the stairs and realized Renesmee's big entrance was in 30 minutes.

"Good, do me a favor and keep and eye on them so they stay in here? Tell Jake to get ready, he's probably a wreck right now. I'm going to make sure everything is ready. I'll meet you at the front door at 5:25, okay?"

I didn't need to hear Bella's reply, I had seen the vision of Renesmee's entrance and knew it would go according to plan. I exited out the front door and was greeted by many friends and extended family members waiting for the big moment.

* * *

Renesmee's entrance was all I had imagined. At precisely 5:30, the band I hired to play traditional island music began to play "The Glory of Love" just like Bette Midler's version with all ukeleles. A cascade of bubbles covered Renesmee as Jake escorted her in to the main tent along the pink carpet running from the main house to the middle of the dance floor. Jacob was a very proud escort, looking at Renesmee just as I had seen Edward look at her mother time and time again. After I announced their arrival, both of them took to the dance floor to finish out the song.

For two hours our large family danced, ate (those that were human, half-human, or shape shifter), and enjoyed the hula dance teachers I hired to make the birthday event more festive. I suspect Carlisle and Esme have spent some significant time in the islands as Esme was by far the best hula dancer in the family. Finally it was time for Renesmee's cake and gifts.

I couldn't wait for Nessie to open her gift from her Aunts and Uncles. After opening a new iPad from Carlisle and Esme, a picture of her "Forks" family from Charlie and Sue (which made Nessie cry and I'm sure would have made many more too if they were able to tear up), and an opulent set of pearls from her own parents, our "gifts" were the last on the table. I assumed Jake's gift was a private affair as I noticed Nessie wore an ornate jade and diamond bracelet that was not part of her outfit I planned.

Renesmee, true to form, ignored the card first and went straight for the package.

"So is this from all of you, Aunt Alice?"

I nodded trying very hard to hide my smile. This was so Emmett's idea.

Everyone was expectant as Renesmee ripped off the wrapping paper until she held up a coloring book and a box of crayons. There was an uproar of laughter, Emmett's being the loudest and most obnoxious.

"You're five right Nessie? We were warned by your Mom and Dad to be age-appropriate." Emmett said, nudging Edward's shoulder since he was standing right in front of him.

Soon the joking atmosphere changed as Renesmee looked hurt at everyone laughing at her. A quick vision popped in my head of her stalking out with Bella after her just as Rose spoke up. I wrongly assumed it was over the crayons and that Rose was going to save the situation.

"Renesmee, don't get upset, it's not your real gift. Open up your card." I half-thought Rosalie was going to march up there and do it for her as Renesmee froze for a second, trying to regain her composure.

Jacob reached the card first and handed it to Renesmee, prompting her to open it up. For a moment, Renesmee looked so much like her mother, and I was reminded of that awful birthday when a simple paper cut nearly derailed this entire future. Thankfully, we didn't have a clumsy and reluctant birthday girl tonight.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou," Renesmee squealed as she ran to pounce and hug each of us. Jasper looked at me and we silently shared our pride and joy we each found in our beautiful, young niece. She deserved a break so much.

"I can't believe this, this is such a wonderful gift." Renesmee wasn't trying to be vague, she just was a little too excited to realize no one else knew what it was.

"Well, what is it?" Charlie got straight to point, and everyone chuckled.

"It a trip Grandpa, for Jacob and me to Hawaii for Thanksgiving! And our travel itinerary has us stop here in Forks on the way there!" Renesmee ran over at more normal speed to show Charlie. In a nanosecond I felt Bella's presence uncomfortably in my personal space.

"Alice." The tone said it all. I spun to see a very angry vampire sister staring at me with an even angrier vampire brother behind her.

"Relax Bella, I've seen it all, they will be fine." I glanced up at Rosalie who was talking with Emmett, probably scolding him about his stupid gag gift idea. She understood immediately we were under attack.

Rose joined my side just as Edward began to speak.

"It's not about them being fine. Alice, your visions aren't fail proof. What, we should be happy that at this second none of our enemies have decided to attack them on their Hawaiian vacation? How could you guys do this without discussing it with me and Bella? This is completely out of line." Edward was teetering between a raised voice and an all out yell.

"Whoa, bro. I don't remember you having a problem with airline tickets for you and Bella to Florida?" Emmett said.

"That was different Bella was 17. Renesmee just turned 5, do you hear me? 5!" Edward was seething at this point, and people were beginning to notice our quarrel. I was getting angry myself, but Rosalie beat me to the punch.

"Edward, Bella I am so sick of this we're-the-parents-we're-better-than-you attitude. Renesmee is just all yours, isn't she? No one else here had a hand in making sure she was born alive and kept safe." Rosalie waved her arms around, gesturing to all of us, her words dripping with sarcasm. She dropped her voice to a venomous but still very audible hiss and addressed Edward directly.

"And Edward you are really one to challenge me. Me of all people. I seem to recall fighting for Renesmee's life when you wanted nothing but for Carlisle to abort her!"

Rosalie couldn't have hit any lower than if she had physically kicked Edward in the balls. Yes, it was tiring all the times Bella and Edward played protective parents to Renessme from us, her own family. But that was even low for Rosalie to say, and I sucked in a breath as I saw my beautiful party disintegrating around me. Now I knew why Renesmee was running from the party...

Carlisle and Esme rushed over but it was too late. Edward was at Rosalie's throat and Emmett was going after him. Bella just stood there, stunned that Rose could be so beyond vicious, but that only lasted half a heart beat as she realized Renesmee heard what Rose said about her father not wanting her born. In a flash, Renesmee took off and Bella went tearing after her. Jake jumped to defend Edward from Emmett's advances.

"Edward, Rosalie, STOP!" Carlisle finally reached them and showed physical force we all forgot he possessed. It was effortless as he grabbed them both and yanked them apart. Emmett and Jake didn't need physical separation, their fight was over before it began since Edward and Rosalie were stopped.

All of this occurred much slower to the vampires in the room, but to the humans it looked like Edward and Rosalie were engaged in a weird embrace/dance before Carlisle reached them. I could see Charlie and Sue visibly shaken from the full "vampire" show. Carlisle began to escort Edward, Rose, Jake and Emmett to the main house.

Esme gently touched my elbow and whispered how we should help everyone find their way home, the party was unfortunately over. I nodded, knowing my duties as hostess, but still in shock over what just happened. If I could feel faint, that is what I would describe it as. Emotionally weak, I smiled at Jasper as he tried to ease my mind.

But I knew tonight would have lasting effects.

* * *

_A/N: I am very proud of this chapter. I would love to hear how others received it. Emmett's POV is up next, the Cullen family is more than a little splintered upon the move to Charleston. Please review, I have 400 reads and only 2 reviews :( Tell you what, if I can get 3 reviews, I will have Chapter 10 up by Saturday._


	10. Chapter 10 Separating Men From The Boys

_A/N None of the characters belong to me, everything is Stephanie Meyer's. I hope one day my story is obsolete because she chooses to continue the story of the Cullens. This is my own humble submission to how I think the story could continue. _

_Writing in each character's POV is tough, but fun. I am trying to be respectful of how each character's dialogue might be different. This chapter is another toughie, Emmett. Seeing as how Emmett and Jasper are fairly flat in the Twilight series, to prep for this chapter I pretended I was interviewing Emmett to get a sense of his voice. One thing he would like everyone to know? He doesn't just watch sports and play video games. ;) Without further adieu..._

_Emmett_

Rosalie, usually my better half, was pouting again.

"I just love how we are _invited_ to Christmas. Can you believe this Emmett? Esme called to tell us we are welcome to be home at Christmas." Rosalie flopped onto some-century antique arm chair with her legs dangling. I could hear the poor old wood strain under her frustration.

I stopped loading my golf bag and felt hope the drama was moving behind us. I couldn't be very sympathetic. This was her fault. Sure, Bella and Edward would have been pissed about the trip, but the abortion comment was beyond anything I thought Rose capable of doing. She and Edward have a complicated past, I get it. She wants nothing more in this life than to have what seems to just fall into Bella's lap, okay jealousy, I get it. Breaking up our family? I was still forgiving her.

"You told her we'd be there, right?" I said, looking hard at Rose.

"What, and dignify our banishment?"

"Rose..." I rarely stand up to Rose actually serious, but this wasn't a time for jokes.

Rose stood up, pranced across the room and sat down at her Macbook on the desk by the window. She pretended to ignore me by opening up her email.

"Rose...you don't want to do this." I was through with her pity party.

Silence.

I grabbed my golf clubs and my hat. She wants to play that way, fine. I knew she was already pissed I was playing golf with Carlisle today, but this was her mess to clean up. Not mine. I walked out on her without another word. Our new routine when I couldn't handle it anymore.

Thanks to her nasty tantrum at the farewell party the move to Charleston changed. Most of the family lived at the historical house downtown at 32 Charlotte Street. By most I mean everyone except us. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jake, Bella, and Renesmee shared the main house. Jasper and Alice took the Kitchen house. Rosalie and I have our own 3 bedroom place a few blocks away on Ashley Avenue.

I didn't disagree with Carlisle's decision. Sure, it made my life miserable- guilty by association. Edward put out an ultimatum. He would take his family and live on their own if nothing was done about Rosalie's obvious resentment and inexcusable public outburst. There was a bunch of discussion about what was best for Renesmee, if Edward could forgive Rosalie, did Bella get to Renesmee, but I mostly tuned it out. I was too angry for the first time in a very long time at my Rose.

Three months later and Esme was trying to bring the family back together. Problem was Rose was still Rose, angry at the world for being unfair. Edward could read that Rose wasn't truly repentant. She honestly resented his trumping her when it came to Renesmee because she was the only one to back up Bella's pregnancy at the beginning. Wrong or right, she feels like she fought for that child more than Edward and should be treated differently than just an Aunt.

As I drove the fifteen minutes to the golf course in Mount Pleasant me cell phone buzzed. Thinking it was Carlisle, I answered it without reading the name.

"_Yo."_

"_Why did you just leave? You didn't say anything, you just walk out. So that's okay now?"_ Rose was on a tear. I fought the urge to destroy my cell phone with just a clench of my fist.

"_Dammit Rose, I thought you were Carlisle. You knew I had a tee time today at 3."_ I worked very hard to not yell at her. Yelling wouldn't make anything better.

"_Golf huh? You going to go over to the main house afterwards?"_

"_I don't know, maybe?"_

"_Fine." _And she hung up on me.

I growled at my phone and tossed it into the passenger side floorboards. I loved Rosalie to death, but I wasn't always sure she wouldn't be the death of me.

Golf was a new passion of mine. For once being a vampire wasn't too much of an advantage, other than we never get tired. No, it took incredible control and for us, that was fairly difficult. Charleston ended up being a haven for me. I can be out in the sun, I can live life like I did as a human. Outside. I didn't even miss my Xbox 360 that Rose smashed to bits during a fight two weeks after we got here.

My newly-painted bright yellow Jeep pulled into the country club parking lot as my cell phone continued to buzz. I didn't even look to see who it was, I knew. I thought I saw Carlisle's BMW, but I couldn't be sure. Every "trust fund beach bum" here drives a yellow Jeep, which is why I gave up the red, and all the professionals around here have a BMW in their garage. Always black on black. Unless it's a chick, then the interior can be grey or tan and the exterior can be white. So I couldn't be positive it was Carlisle's BMW I saw between the Porsche Boxster and another black BMW sedan.

I was right, Carlisle was waiting for me in the club house. We both shared grins and a manly half-hug before heading to the driving range to wait for our actual tee time.

"I heard Esme called Rosalie today. I apologize if that made her upset." Carlisle said after nailing the 200 yard marker almost dead on.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Rosalie is always going to be bitter that Renesmee isn't her baby. She keeps bugging me to go travel with her, but I don't think that's right. I'm all for doing our own thing, but not like this. Not when the entire family is pulling apart." I cursed under my breath as my ball took a wide slice to the right and came back left.

This wasn't a new conversation for us. Carlisle and I were both troubled by how splintered the family had become. For the first time, the "older Cullen kids" were not enrolling in high school. We decided long before the argument that in a large city like Charleston, SC we could get away with being recently graduated from high school or college, depending on the age we were turned. From there, the tanning, clothes, and money could get anyone to buy into a reasonable story. Mostly though, it was the money doing the convincing.

A course official with a clipboard approached us.

"Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen? You may start your round of play."

I won't lie about my favorite part of golf: golf carts. I just wish they went faster.

"So what do you think about my suggestion we build our own golf course? Think about it, we could get Rose to sup' up the carts." I laughed at my own jibe.

Carlisle chuckled as he finished loading his clubs into the cart we would both share.

"I love the idea son, but I worry that enough land for a private golf course might be slightly ostentatious. Besides, who would do all of the landscaping?" Carlisle said, with a mischievous gleam to his eye. I wasn't fooled, this family owned an island. I would have my golf course.

"Are Alice and Jasper coming by more often? I'm hoping if Alice can forgive Rosalie, it will make it easier for Edward to do so." Carlisle said.

I drove the cart over the small hill and hit the parking break next to the first tee. I grabbed one of my Calloway one woods (we learned early on to have spare clubs, even with titanium shafts, we break them far more often than the humans) and headed to the tee box. Carlisle followed me, but stayed just off the tee box so I could take my shot. 250 yards, just 20 yards shy of the green on a Par 4. You know what they say, bad day on the range means a good day on the course.

"I'm pretty sure Alice has forgiven Rose, now the problem is over the clothing store. Alice wants Rose to work with her, but she's still all mopey and doesn't want to be around Alice too much."

Alice had her clothing boutique that she opted to open without Rosalie's assistance. The two of them were speaking, and Alice and Jasper came to visit our house, but Alice was in a tough position. Alice and Edward have always been very close, and she didn't want to be seen taking sides. Especially not the with the person on the wrong side. For the most part, the family understood a little where Rosalie was coming from, but no one condoned the behavior.

I enjoyed talking with Jasper and hearing such hilarious stories about cruise ship tourists. Jasper was using the cover story that he's named after his fourth or fifth great-grandpa who was a Major in the Confederate Army, and does historical tours and re-enactments as a "Civil War enthusiast." I laugh so hard at the problems he faces when some fact isn't right but he can't argue the point unless he can find historical documentation. I'm sure he fights the urge daily to just say, "Look, I was there. Trust me." I know on at least one occasion he had his proof fabricated when it came to something about weaponry in the field.

Carlisle addressed his ball on the tee, focusing to keep control.

"That's a shame. Esme wondered if she should ask Rosalie to join her in the farm house design more." Carlisle said just after he took his shot at the green. Damn man made it onto the green in one.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks." Carlisle gave me a genuine grin. Golf was great- peaceful- and yet you'd still cut the competition's throat if it meant you'd win the hole.

I used my pitching wedge to pop my ball right by the pin. With vampire eyes, Carlisle could tell it wouldn't go in, so he didn't even lift the flag.

"It's nice of Esme to include Rose, but I don't think it would go over well right now. She's real bad Carlisle. I don't know if I have ever seen Rosalie this far cut up about the whole baby and not being human thing. Rose loves Bella, and Edward. But it's like she is obsessed with how twisted fate is, where she can't have anything she wanted and Bella and Edward get everything they never asked for."

"Hmmm." Carlisle appeared to be contemplating his shot, but I knew better. His putt went right into the hole for an eagle. I settled for a birdie.

"I was afraid of this. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder if I sent Rosalie to a worse hell the night I changed her. I erroneously thought a woman who suffered that level of inhumanity would want a second chance. Instead all I gave her was an eternity to dwell on what was taken away from her." Carlisle furrowed his brow as we walked back to the golf cart, slightly faster than normal.

I placed a supportive hand on my 'father-in-law's' shoulder.

"Don't man, you didn't rape her in a back alley. It's not your fault those cards were dealt to Rose."

"No? I may not have raped her, but I certainly robbed her of peace in the matter. I never bought that her revenge would salve the wounds. I was hopeful when she wanted to turn you that it would help, but she didn't get a child, she got a mate. I don't think she ever wanted the husband back then, a husband was just a means to an end- having a family." Carlisle looked out at the swampy landscape surrounding the golf course as we reached Hole 2 very quickly. We had to wait a few moments while the foursome ahead of us finished the hole.

Carlisle really knew my wife. I wondered if Bella told him Rosalie wanted me because I looked like her friend's baby. Maybe Edward told Carlisle back then when he could hear Rosalie's thoughts.

"Tell me something Emmett. Rosalie isn't planning anything drastic is she?" Carlisle was trying to be gentle, but I understood his worry. He wanted to know if Rosalie would turn a child.

"No, never. The very idea of turning a child into a vampire repulses Rosalie. But I had another idea and I wanted to run it by you," I said, now thankful the four drunks ahead of us were going so slow and buying me time. This idea had swirled in my head for awhile now and it would be nice to get it out there.

"I don't think Rosalie will go back to weekly talks with me Emmett. I never was a good therapist, to humans or vampires." Carlisle assumed I was thinking about his and Rosalie's failed experiment to talk her through her past in the 1960s.

"No, I'm actually thinking the opposite direction Carlisle. Rosalie loves kids, but our skin has really limited our contact with humans. Now, we pass for human so much easier, and Rosalie has never tasted human blood. Her control rivals Bella's. I was thinking about suggesting Rosalie teach school." I held my breath as I expected Carlisle to say this was a terrible idea, even thought he would say it nicely.

Carlisle paused and worked on the idea in his own head for a moment before responding.

"Emmett, Rosalie is indeed one lucky woman. Suggesting she teach is a marvelous idea! Younger children especially, she would get to play that Mom role, and really make a difference in the students' lives."

I wasn't expecting the pure vote of confidence.

"Are you- are you sure? You don't think it would put anyone in danger?" I asked hesitantly.

I will admit the idea sounded great to me- it should snap Rose out of her depression and get her off my back, maybe even remove some of the tension in the family. However, I am not the best strategist in the family, I purposely ignore all the angles.

"I can't see why it would. Rosalie has gone through high school how many times? Bella and Jacob are going to college, Renesmee is in private school. We haven't shied away from living amongst the humans. Even Edward is working with me on my medical research." Carlisle finished. It was finally our turn to tee off.

"Well, I think I will mention it then." This time I hit the green on the first stroke. It felt great.

Carlisle got up to hit but stopped mid-step to the tee box. He turned around and looked right at me.

"Emmett, I've been worried about both of you. If Rosalie does indeed start teaching, what about you? All of us are finding a place for ourselves in Charleston, and I think you should consider what would make you happy son." Without waiting for my reply Carlisle took his stroke and landed just shy of the green, like my first shot of the game.

He had a point, everyone would be doing something. Edward and Carlisle are discovering a medical breakthrough, Esme is playing architect, Jasper re-enacts his human life, Alice sells high-end clothing to an endless stream of real-life Barbie dolls, and Jake and Bella were starting college in the spring. Even Renesmee was going to school, though I doubt she would choose that if it was up to her. If Rose did begin teaching, what would I do all day?

I didn't have the answer right now, but I knew I could use some of the time to keep working on my golf game.

* * *

My cell phone rang again on my drive back home. This time I answered. I wasn't angry anymore, I was worried. I didn't want to imagine things getting any worse.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Emmett Hale, why didn't you answer any of my phone calls? I called you back to apologize." Rosalie was back to her normal, or pretty close to it.

"Oh, so you don't like it when someone ignores you trying to talk to them?" I wasn't trying to be petty, but she needed a taste of her own medicine. Nothing was a bigger pet-peeve of mine than when she ignored me.

"Oh get over it, this is more important. Alice just called me with the best idea ever." Rosalie sounded genuinely enthused.

"Dammit! **Beep** Stay in a damn lane, asshole!"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie knew I wasn't talking to her. No one could drive in South Carolina, it was insane to think mortal beings even got behind the wheel of a car and braved the highways.

"I wasn't talking to you, some moron just weaved in and out of my lane almost hitting my baby."

"Oh, well anyway, you won't believe what Alice said. I guess there is a vacant teaching position at Renesmee's school, and guess who she saw filling it?"

All I could think was "Shit. Me and my dumb ideas."

* * *

_A/N: Here we go, Emmett was fun to write for. Now to plan out the next few chapters. Some major shake ups about to happen in the Cullen family :) Don't worry too much about Emmett, he will find his place just a little later._


End file.
